The Night of November 19th
by rann
Summary: Marguerite finds a most unusual gem as the explorers actually go back to try and retrieve lost guns. How much difficulty could that cause? It all begins following.....
1. Chapter 1 of 5

**Night of November 19**

**by rann**

**Disclaimer:**  The characters from "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are owned by Telescene, NewLine Television, The Over the Hill Gang, Coote/Hayes, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.  No infringement upon copyrighted material is intended.

**Setting:** Just after the meteor shower in the Hagan village on the night of November 19th, 1922.

**Spoilers:**  Fire in the Sky, Mark of the Beast, Camelot, Prophecy, Travelers, Cave of Fear, Stone Cold, Resurrection.

**Description:**  Marguerite finds a most unusual gem as the explorers actually go back to try and retrieve lost guns and other pieces of equipment.  How much difficulty could that cause?  It all begins following the night of November 19….

**Thanks:**  Especially to Ariadne, who listens patiently to my ramblings and keeps me on track and to CMS for making me improve and to Susannah for enjoying the stories.

**A/N:**  I've been bothered by the cavalier attitude the explorers have toward losing guns and other items, so I decided to have them actually try to retrieve some of their equipment.  Additionally I think Roxton's personal crisis was given short shrift in the ending of the episode, so included is my attempt to remedy that.  

**Recap of Fire In the Sky:**  While tracing the source of a river, Challenger, Veronica, and Malone find out an explorer Pierson Rice is living with the Hagans.  Unsure of what to expect they send a mirror signal to Roxton and Marguerite to join them.  Rice was with Roxton in Kenya where his brother was shot.  While in the Hagan city they discover Rice is plotting to take over the throne.  During a battle Malone killed one of his minions, Lawrence.  A meteor killed Pierson Rice as he held aloft a barrel of gunpowder ready to throw it at Roxton. The Hagan queen was rescued and has declared the explorers friends. The Scorpius meteor shower is filling the night sky this 19th of November.  Everything is all right. Marguerite walks away from the group, closely followed by Roxton.  Now all they have to do is go back to the treehouse….

**_The night of November 19th _**

"Not even the Chinese New Year celebrations rival this."  Marguerite commented to herself, pausing by the stone balustrade overlooking the town below the plaza.

Meteors rained down from the sky, lighting up the plateau in a spectacular manner.  The Scorpius Meteor shower was an incredible display of brilliance.

"What was that, Marguerite?"  The husky voice of the tall hunter was right behind her.  His long arms bracketed her as he placed his hands on the railing on either side of her.  Turning, she dropped her head to hide the involuntary smile that came to her lips.  No matter how welcome they'd been made, she should realize he'd not leave her on her own for any length of time in strange place.  This corner of the plaza was deserted, the Hagans flocked around their nearly destroyed queen.

"Come to fetch me back, John?"

"More like come to join you.  No need to rush back to the others."  He reached up with one hand to push a strand of hair over her shoulder.  His expression was unreadable.

"Not even with the threat of my singing?"  Marguerite tried to gauge his mood as her eyes lit with mischief.

"As long as it's not that bird song again."  Even as he gave a perfunctory smile, his eyes took on a faraway look.  The hunter became lost in his thoughts

Instinct told his beautiful companion what was bothering Roxton, and of his need for solace. "He's gone, John.  Caught in a web of his own making.  If anyone deserved that fate, it was him."

"When William died, I learned to hate him.  He planned on killing Challenger and the others.  He almost killed you, Marguerite, and still I didn't have the stomach to smash in his skull."

"You don't have to apologize for not killing someone, John." 

He looked at his love's face.  All the pain of his soul was mirrored in her eyes.  He pulled her close.  Her head rested against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her slender waist and the other across her back to keep her nestled against him.  "I should have taken revenge.  For William, for you."  He could never take revenge for his own pain.  But he felt the need to avenge those closest to him when they were made to suffer.  His eyes looked into the past.  "It's not like I haven't before."  His voice was muffled against the top of her head. 

"The last time it simply happened too quickly.  You just reacted.  Vordred didn't leave you any choice."  She pulled back a bit to look into his face so he could see her sincerity.  She remembered how stunned Malone and Veronica were that Roxton killed Gawain's advisor.  After Vordred had thrown the knife that pierced her side, he was unarmed.  But Roxton never hesitated, his fury was unleashed.  The sword was still in his hands and he stabbed Vordred through the heart, barely pausing before dropping to his knees and holding her close.  His tenderness had been in sharp counterpoint to the rage that had held him seconds before.  

"I've never regretted Vordred's death.  I thought he had murdered you."  Roxton paused, his face grim, implacable.  "No one hurts you and walks away."  He still was chilled by the memory of Marguerite dying when trapped in Askwith's cursed realm.  Had Marguerite not lived, Captain Marchbanks' fate had been sealed.  Nothing would have prevented him from avenging her.

She inhaled sharply.  This was too close to a declaration for either of them.  "I only seem to bring you pain."  She raised her hand to stroke his cheek where Rice's stooge, Lawrence, had struck him.

"You defied Rice.  … For me.  Did you really think I'd let one of his goons hit you?"  He pulled her back into his embrace, soothed by her closeness, thankful for her safety, not ready to talk anymore.  The memory of her slender back pressed against his was still vivid in his mind.  The deviousness of the captors in entwining their arms together so any struggle he made would hurt her still caused him to shudder.

***

"I can't believe that meteor actually hit Rice.  What a story for my journal!  No one will believe it."  

Veronica smiled at the reporter's enthusiasm.  "That's the plateau for you.  Always another unbelievable story."  They paused on the plaza of the Hagan city.  The sharp eyes of the jungle-raised woman looked in vain for their dark-haired companions.

"Nothing will be able to top this one!  Shall we try that direction?"  Glancing around Malone pointed to the left and the two began walking in that direction.

"They should be around here somewhere.  Leave it to Marguerite to take off before we had a chance to tell them where the house is."  The blonde jungle beauty was easily exasperated with their companion.

"It was nice of the Hagans to offer us a place to stay while we're here."

"Marguerite would say it's the least they could do."

"Let's find them.  I want to get down the details of Roxton and Marguerite's journey while it's still fresh in their minds, not to mention Roxton's fight with Rice."

"Ned, give Roxton some time before talking about this.  You heard what Challenger said about how devastated Roxton was by Rice's part in his brother's death."  They rounded a corner of small structure whose entrance was picked out with the rib bones of an extremely large dinosaur.

"I know, Veronica, but it's important to get the details down as soon as possible.  You want to capture the immediacy of an event."  Veronica's hand touched his arm. He stopped walking and fell silent.  Ahead of them were they're missing comrades, the beautiful linguist locked in the embrace of the tall hunter.  His head rested on the top of hers.

Veronica jerked her head back and they retreated around the corner of the building.  Once around the corner, they stopped.  "I guess we should give them some warning." Malone suggested in a whisper.

"What is with Marguerite?  You think that she might have tried to comfort Roxton instead of looking for him to hold her."  Veronica was disgusted with the beautiful explorer, ready to see fault.  And deep inside, angry that she had Roxton's devotion, when she and Malone seemed to be at cross-purposes.

"Maybe she is comforting him.  Roxton may feel better if he's thinks he's in control."  Malone looked wistful.  Veronica was not the kind to even allow him the illusion that he was in control.  One of her most admirable and aggravating qualities was her inability to compromise.

Veronica looked puzzled at the idea, but had long since given up on trying to find anything she considered normal about the relationship between the older couple.  Raising her voice, she called out "Say, Malone, which way should we try?  Marguerite and Roxton have to be here somewhere."

"Let's try this way first."  Malone matched her volume.  With a smile for her tact, he walked around the building.  Roxton was standing next to Marguerite as they faced them, his left hand resting on her right shoulder.  If either was blushing the light was insufficient to betray them.

"As you can see you found us."  Marguerite's dry tone didn't reveal her thoughts.

"Good," Veronica was curt; "we wanted to show you where we're staying tonight."

"Lead on," was the hunter's only response.

**_The next morning_**

Challenger squinted against the morning sun as the explorers left the Hagan city.  

"It was most considerate of the queen to give us so much in the way of supplies."  Challenger commented, pushing past some encroaching bushes as they made their way through the forest.

"It seems the least she could do, after all we did."  Veronica and Malone exchanged a grin at having so accurately predicted Marguerite response to Hagan hospitality.

"Doesn't replace our lost rifles."  Roxton remarked as he adjusted his pack more comfortably.

"I'm sure I don't want to fight a sea monster to get them back." 

"It's not a sea monster, Marguerite, it's a plesiosaur and I can't conceive of how it can be living in a river."

"George, if that thing isn't alive, it's giving a good imitation of it."  The expedition's linguist was clear on that point as she picked her way down the trail.

"I'm willing to risk it."  Malone put in.

"Not again, Malone.  You're not invincible."  Veronica was angry.  She missed Malone for so long.  Now it seemed as if his recklessness might separate them again

"I've survived so far."

"You won't if you keep taking foolish risks."  Veronica had lost patience with Ned's insistence on dashing into trouble.  She didn't see Ned's resentful glance at her words.

"We can't decide anything now." Lord Roxton put in decisively, trying to end the younger couple's squabble.  "Let's see what we find where our dugout went down."

"You mean was sunk by an extremely large and irate plesiosaur!"  Marguerite amended.

"This requires further study.  How can it be surviving in fresh water?"  Challenger was once again caught by the scientific puzzle.

"Very nicely, thank you.  It seems to be depending on stray travelers for sustenance." The retort from his beautiful companion brought a smile to the hunter's face.

"Just the same, Marguerite, we need to retrieve our rifles and packs.  There's no way to replace them."

"And you want me to go with you to collect them from the bottom of the river?"  She glanced back at the British nobleman incredulously.

"You swim so well!" 

Rolling her eyes, Marguerite, continued trekking through the jungle.

The pace was easy.  This part of the plateau seemed unpopulated by dinosaurs.  The bustle of the Hagan city and the traffic it brought discouraged the wilder animals so the larger game had migrated to where the pickings were easier.

"You know compared to many of the settlements we've found on the plateau, the Hagans are reasonably technically advanced, particularly in metallurgy."  Challenger mused.

"Do you think we could get them to copy some spare parts for our guns?"  Roxton had been worrying lately about the eventual deterioration of their firearms.

"Oh, I'm sure of it.  Now we would have to be careful not to have them duplicating our weapons.  But having them work on some of the parts shouldn't cause a problem."

***

"Best make camp for the night.  We'll follow the trail along the riverbank tomorrow."  Roxton eyed the clearing near the river.  A glance at the sky warned him that the light wouldn't hold much longer.

"At least we have enough for dinner, with all the food the Hagans gave us."  Veronica began looking in the packs as she spoke.

"I'll get some firewood." Malone started off into the jungle, glancing at Roxton who nodded and went along.

Marguerite picked up the canteens, deciding that filling them would let her take advantage of the time to wash up as well.

Challenger interspersed collecting stones for the fire ring with observations on the local insect population.

***

The moon was high in the sky.  After a quiet meal and ensuring that there was sufficient wood to see them through the night, the explorers settled down.  Challenger spread out a blanket and covered his eyes with his hat.  

Roxton was amused as he noticed, despite their arguing back and forth today, Ned was putting his blanket next to Veronica.  He looked over to see Marguerite settling in on the opposite side of the fire.  As he towered over her she glanced up and smiled at him in response to his:  "Did you leave me room?"

"Why, Lord Roxton, what are you suggesting?" she teased.

"That I don't want to find a rock under my blanket!"  He had watched her earlier scouring the ground for larger sticks and rocks and removing several.  The area she had cleared would accommodate two blankets. With a grin for her that she pretended not to notice, he spread his blanket next to hers. 

His smile faded as he considered something else.

"What is it, John?"  Marguerite's tone reflected her sensitivity to his mood.  The British nobleman sat silent for a moment as he considered his words.

"I never thanked you."

"I didn't do anything."  Their voices were pitched low enough so their companions weren't likely to overhear them.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have borne the trip upriver, knowing I'd be facing Rice at the end of it."  The sadness in his face bore testament to the grief dealing with Rice had renewed.

Marguerite's hand reached out and stroked his cheek, tracing the bone and letting her fingers slip into his hair.  He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.  He managed a slight smile.

"John, it was never your fault.  You tried your best to save your brother.  If you hadn't tried the shot, the ape would have killed him.  Your choices were do nothing or try.  Would you honestly feel better if you had done nothing?"

"Maybe."  He was silent for a minute, staring into the blackness of the jungle. "What worries me most, is that for so long, I wanted to be Pierson Rice.  That could have been me back there.  Trying to run things.  Indifferent, callous, cruel."

Marguerite reached up and gently turned his face towards her.  "No, John, that could never have been you."  The truthfulness of her words was reflected in her eyes.

"You didn't know me then.  If you thought me arrogant when you first knew me, you should have seen me before."  He attempted another smile, but didn't succeed.  He swallowed convulsively.  He needed to tell someone, but dreaded the reaction of this woman who had come to mean so much to him.

"We'd gone to Africa to do some hunting.  I talked William into it.  He had his fears, but we'd face them together; the heir and the spare." A mirthless laugh escaped him.  "I didn't want to be Lord Roxton.  I was happy that it fell to William.  But I needed to be something other than the surplus son. Once we joined the safari in Kenya I emulated Rice's behavior.  Rice was an adventurer.  That was what I had decided to be.  I thought this must be how one was supposed to act.  Swaggering through the camp; ….dictatorial towards our bearers;  ….intolerant of William's fears.  Instead of being near my brother as we hiked through the jungle, I was at Rice's heels."  

His eyes no longer saw the plateau jungle; they were fixed on a jungle an ocean away.  

"Then the ape dropped down from the trees, I swung around.  It was as if everything had slowed.  I can still hear every sound, the ape's growls, my brother's cries, Rice's shouts to shoot, even the squawks from the birds in the trees.  I can feel the oppressive heat of that day, the weight of the rifle in my hands.  Smell the vegetation; taste the heaviness of the air.  And god, can I see.  The ape, William's struggles.  And then there was no time.  I saw the ape in my scope. I exulted at the shot ….and then," Roxton swallowed around a lump in his throat.  "I saw William's eyes; realized he was down."  The last was barely above a whisper.

The hunter stopped, his eyes downcast, unaware of the small hand covering his larger one.

"Afterwards I was by his side.  I sat holding William.  I don't know how long.  One of our guides brought a blanket, but I still sat.  Eventually they brought a stretcher.  Someone helped me to stand.  I don't remember much of what went on around me at that point.  All I could see was William's face."

Roxton looked into the fire, his expression bleak.

"Then I saw Rice, striding around giving orders in his usual imperious manner, insisting that the dead ape be brought back.  A trophy."  Roxton's voice failed.  His fingers closed tightly around the delicate hand he held.  If there was any pain, Marguerite gave no sign of it; but gripped his fingers just as tightly.  

"I saw Rice, but I also saw myself, what I was becoming.  My brother's death changed that.  I knew Rice for what he was, instead of what I imagined him to be; what I wanted him to be."  A stillness fell over the hunter.  The cathartic sensation of having let his emotions out left him drained.  He wanted to turn from the woman beside him, fearing what she would think of him.  But whatever else he was, he would not be a coward; at least not in this.  With some dread he lifted his eyes to hers. 

"You couldn't have known, John."  He saw with amazement the moistness in her eyes.  For him, ready to shed the tears he wouldn't, couldn't.  

"I thought I had found some measure of peace when I believed Rice was dead.  To see him again, to relive those last days in Kenya, the day I shot my brother."  He saw her move to protest his words.  He shook his head.  "Relive those days as I made arrangements to bring my brother's body back.  Trying to find the words to telegraph to my father.  Knowing he would have to tell my mother by himself."  With his thumbs, he gently wiped the tears on his lady's cheeks. "What was so horrifying was that my grief was incomprehensible to Rice.  He was dumfounded that I actually mourned."

"He didn't understand caring for another person."  She tried to get her emotions under control. He didn't need to deal with hers as well as his.

"He actually speculated on how improved my expectations were."  He caught another tear as it slipped out from the corner of her anguished-filled eyes.

"John, you were never like him.  We make our heroes from one part truth and nine parts wishful thinking.  Even a good man couldn't live up to that.  You were young.  You couldn't have known what a man such as Rice would be like. You saw his prowess as a hunter and thought it meant he had all the virtues you have.  You've become the man that you thought he should be."

Roxton smiled sadly to hear her extol his character.  He was sure he didn't deserve the paean, but her unconditional support was reviving his soul.  It wasn't right, it would never be right, but for now it was a little better. He looked closely at the woman who had been his mainstay since the beginning of this nightmare of an encounter, some of his heartache easing.  His time in the Tibetan monastery may have made it possible to function again, but it was what he found in Challenger's study three years ago that gave him life.

"And there you were willing to face death with me rather than trying one of your infamous flirtations to delude Rice."  He was actually able to pull a slight smile.

"Oh, I just didn't think he'd fall for it, that's all."

Roxton shook his head, he knew better.  "He'd made his admiration for you plain enough.  And he'd have taken you up on anything… just to rub it in my face."

Marguerite looked down at the ground.  "That's why I couldn't"

He looked at her in wonder. Whatever had he done to deserve her?  He knew their companions usually thought of her as the fortunate one in their relationship, but they didn't know her.  A tranquilness settled over him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."  Roxton stretched out on the ground, holding out his left arm, offering her his shoulder for a pillow.  When they were out on their own, they usually slept in each other's arms using one pretext or another.  Sometimes it was warmth, or cramped quarters or he 'forgot' an extra blanket.  When the others were with them, they tried to maintain a more decorous distance.  The dark-haired beauty looked around to see if any of their companions were still stirring.  

The hunter smiled to see her shyness, such a contrast to the boldness she would exhibit when luring prey into her net.  It pleased him.  She was only reluctant to reveal honest emotion to others. She never hesitated when it was the façade she would don to defeat their foes.  Or to put a too bold hunter in his place.  She was just what he needed.  

Seeing the others settled she nestled into his side, her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her cheek, her arm resting on his chest as well, as his arm curled around her encouraging her to move even closer.  The soft stroking of his hand from her shoulder to her waist soothed them both as they drifted off to sleep.

***

As dawn approached the hunter reluctantly stirred.  His hand had lost itself in the dark curly hair that flowed across his lady's back. He knew she wouldn't want the others to wake and find them like this so they'd best separate.  In truth he wasn't one for public displays either. They had moved even closer during the night.  One of her legs lay over his.  He had pulled her tight against his side.  Her proximity was having a predictable effect on him.  Kissing the top of her head, he gently slid her over onto her blanket, folding one side over her to compensate for the missing warmth of his body. 

"John?" The faintest sleepy whisper came to him.

"Shh, just sleep now."

And in the predawn light, welcoming the coolness of the air to calm the heat of his body, he drew his hat over his eyes and tried to do the same.

***

The morning was fair and saw the explorers quickly breaking camp.  To everyone's relief, Malone still had some coffee in his pack. 

"Thank God, for you Neddy-boy. I don't think we'd have survived the day without it."

"Are you saying that an intrepid hunter such as yourself, couldn't face Marguerite without coffee."  Ned was smart enough to keep his voice down as he jibed at Roxton.

"I'm saying a wise man knows there's some game you don't want to hunt."  

"I heard that."  Marguerite's voice was irritable, but the rich, full-flavored brew tempered her displeasure.

With a grin for seeing the tall hunter once again facing the dark haired beauty's sharp tongue, Malone slipped away to help Veronica collect a few more pieces of fruit for the trail.

Chuckling, because provoking Marguerite was always a source of enjoyment for him, Roxton turned to the scientist. "Ready to go find our plesiosaur, Challenger?"

***

Half a day later, the explorers were at the bank of the river where Roxton and Marguerite escaped from the aquatic prehistoric reptile. Dense vegetation surrounded the clearing by the bank.  A single path lead away from the water.  The overhanging trees shrouded the area.  Only a few bushes were near the water.  Further back the sunlight had promoted the growth of the nearly impenetrable hedge surrounding the explorers.

"I'm sure this is the spot.  Here you can see the marks we left when we climbed out of the river."

"Where about were you on the river?"

"Nearly dead center, Challenger."

"Nearly dead, being the operative words."  Marguerite put in tartly.

"I should be able to make it in a couple of trips."

"Roxton, no!  It's not worth risking your life."

"We don't have enough guns to risk losing these."  He gave her an encouraging smile.  "Besides that rifle's my favorite."

"All right," a sigh accompanied this.  In an astringent tone to the others she said, "but make sure you have a fire going for when I get back.  I'll need it to dry out my hair."

"No, Marguerite, I can do this myself."

"There's too much for you to carry.  If we both go we can get there and back in one trip, less time in the water, less time to run into our friend."

"You don't need to do this."

"You're not going alone."

"I can go." Malone offered.  

Roxton considered taking the reporter up on his offer, but knew Marguerite was the better swimmer.  "We lost them, we'll get them."

"Give me a blanket for when I come out of the water." Marguerite ordered the British nobleman who obliging handed her one from his pack.  The linguist pushed through to the other side of a clump of bushes that edged the riverbank.  There she could to strip down to knickers and camisole for her swim and enter the water without rejoining the men.  Veronica accompanied her to watch her back

The hunter had also taken his outer garments off once Veronica and Marguerite left.  At least this way they'd be dry when they got out,  "Are you ready, Marguerite?" he called towards the bushes that concealed their female companions.

"As I'll ever be.  What are you waiting for?"  More than a hint of tartness was detectable in her tone.

"Ladies first."

"A fine time for you to decide to be a gentleman."

With a laugh, the hunter dove in and looked around underwater.  It was a bit murky but something the size of the plesiosaur should be visible for some distance.

The hunter surfaced.  "It looks okay."

From the bushes a white streak dove into the water and then surfaced next to him.  The long black hair was securely bound and hung in a tail against her back.

"Ready?"  The hunter inquired as the water streamed from Marguerite's hair.

"No, but when has that ever stopped us?"

The two dove back below the surface and headed toward the site of their downed canoe.

Roxton spotted part of the broken dugout and tapped Marguerite's arm.  She nodded and focused on looking for their packs and rifles, ignoring the hunter's look as he took in her lightly clad body.

Marguerite saw her pack and reached for it, looping it over her shoulder.  She took the rifle Roxton passed to her and nodded to him as he motioned for her to leave.  As she turned a blue flash caught her eye.  Without conscious thought she reached into the silt that lay on the bottom of the river.  She grasped a stone.  She looked back to make sure Roxton was ready to follow her before she began her ascent to the surface.

"Collecting souvenirs, Marguerite?"  He was aware of her under most circumstances, danger only heightened his awareness.

She might have known his sharp eyes would detect her actions. "This caught my eye."  He frowned at the stone she held out.  "I don't know why it sparkled the way it did; not enough light gets through the water."

"That was the flash of blue light I saw?" 

"Yes, can we get back to the shore now?" 

"I thought you liked swimming in rivers.  Of course you have more clothes on this time, but after you, my dear." 

"Lord Roxton!"  The reprimand had a smile she couldn't quite repress.

Keeping a wary eye on the water, the hunter covered their retreat to the shore.

Clambering out onto the shore near where Veronica stood, she gratefully accepted the blanket the jungle girl held out.  For the first time she took a good look at the gem.  Marguerite's gasp of surprise caught Veronica's attention.

"Where did that come from?"

"I found it just now.  It's very odd."  Marguerite handed the stone to her as she gave her attention to briskly rubbing the blanket against her skin.  

Studying the gem carefully, Veronica turned it over and about in her hand. She handed the gem back to the linguist.  "Shall we go get your hair dry?"

Malone and Challenger had a small fire going. 

"George, look at this."  Marguerite handed him the gemstone as she hovered near the fire.

Roxton eyed her blanket wrapped figure speculatively, having already resumed his trousers. 

"Well, I must say that it certainly is an impressive size – sapphire would you say, Marguerite?"  The overhead canopy formed by the tree provided quite a bit of shade but the gem caught the light from the flames of the campfire.  Blue sparkles lit the shadows.

"Water sapphire, actually"

"Oh yes, also known as iolite."

Before Challenger could expand on a geological analysis Marguerite brought him back to the point she was making. "But look at the cut – it's expertly faceted.  No one on the plateau that I've come across does this kind of quality gem work.  Most of the work I've seen here is more tumbling and polishing, not precision cuts like these."

"Which means – "

"Which means this stone came from outside, probably Antwerp."

"What's that in the stone?"  asked Veronica, taking the stone from Challenger to look at it again.

"An inclusion, a flaw probably, not uncommon in a stone of this size.  Usually it would have been cut into two or more smaller stones to provide better quality stones.  Marguerite's reply was made somewhat absently as she loosened her hair to facilitate drying it.

"Look at that shape that the flaw makes."  Malone pointed out stepping into the sunlight to look more closely at the gem Veronica had handed to him.

"Kind of like some animal." Roxton suggested, looking at it over Malone's shoulder

 "You know the Zanga tell a story about a magic stone that controlled an animal spirit."  Veronica appeared thoughtful.

Marguerite took an instinctive step away. "Please don't tell me we found another stone with a curse.  One was more than enough for me."

"Marguerite, I'm surprised at you, surely you don't believe in magic or curses."  Challenger admonished.

"George, after all we've seen on this plateau, I refuse to dismiss anything!"

"Do remember any of the details of the story?" Ned's journalistic instincts were never far from the surface as he looked to Veronica, handing her back the stone.  The young newsman pulled the journal they had managed to rescue from Rice's home from his backpack.

Pleased to see his interest, Veronica searched her mind for the details of the story.  This was the side of Ned that had always intrigued her, his inventive mind, his gift for storytelling.

"The legend is about a nomadic tribe that was given this stone to protect them.  It was said that when held by the right person, at the right time, an animal appears to follow their commands." 

"What kind of animal?"

"I don't recall that anyone ever mentioned the specific animal," she told the reporter.

"You can't possibly put any stock in these kind of stories.  This type of myth abounds in many cultures.  That's why there are so many restrictions on who can cause the phenomenon and when it can be caused.  When it doesn't work, there is an explanation for why the event failed to occur."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Marguerite knew better than to let Challenger begin another lecture. Facing Veronica she asked "What else can you tell us about that." She gestured at the gem in the blonde's hand.

"All the stories talk about some great need being the reason that the spirit beast is called forth."

The sudden splash of water caused the group of explorers to wheel around to face the river.

"Good heavens, it is a plesiosaur."  The long neck protruded from the water, the mouth opened in a roar.

"I'm glad you're able to confirm that, George, now what do we do?"  The hunter grabbed one of the dry rifles from the ground.

"What's it doing so close to the riverbank?"  Ned wanted to know. Their shouts were nearly drowned out by the commotion caused by the aquatic dinosaur.

"Looking for food, judging by the way it's eyeing us."  The jungle beauty responded.

As if to emphasis Veronica's point, the plesiosaur dove at them.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2 of 5

****

Night of November 19

by rann

_Disclaimer and other notes:  See Chapter 1_

Chapter 2

The ground shook a bit as the great head struck just a few feet away.

"Look at the color of its skin.  It does not appear to be very healthy.  Of course given our prior observations, that is entirely plausible.  A saline dependent animal would not have the protections against fresh water parasites."  The red-headed scientist couldn't resist the opportunity to instruct, even under the most dire circumstances.

"It seems healthy enough to look for a meal," put in Malone.

The group edged away, backing up slowly.  Marguerite stumbled and fell.  Her foot tangled in the blanket that she was still wrapped in.  Keeping his eyes on the threatening water monster, the tall hunter reached down to tug her back to her feet staying between her and the riverbank.

The others were now a few yards back and to the side.  This portion of the clearing was filled with dense vegetation.  It formed an impenetrable barrier.  A break in the trees allowed the sunlight to encourage the heavy growth.  Veronica's next step took her into a patch of sunlight. As the plesiosaur poised to strike again, her arm went up in an instinctive gesture.  Her hand still held the gem. 

A flash of blue lit the riverbank as sunlight hit the gemstone.  

A t-rex formed in front of them in the fading blue light.  Shock held the explorers still.  

"As if there weren't enough of the blasted things already."  Marguerite's comment jarred the explorers into movement.  They stumbled back, as the t-rex took a step.  The impact tremor caused Veronica, who had suddenly paled, to stumble slightly and drop the gem from nerveless fingers.  She had trouble keeping her balance.  Malone reached out to steady her.

The plesiosaur roared at its newfound enemy.  The t-rex answered the vocal challenge.  As the water monster dove at its target, the t-rex struck and gripped the neck. The explorers watched with morbid fascination. 

Roxton surveyed their position.  Their only retreat was cut off by the battle in progress.  

The t-rex hung on. The plesiosaur twisted in the land beast's grasp, unable to pull away. The growls and howls of pain were deafening.  The plesiosaur made another bid to escape.  The t-rex tightened its grip.  Water splashed onto the riverbank as the aquatic dinosaur thrashed futilely. 

"That was quick."  Malone kept a supporting hand on the jungle beauty as the t-rex defeated his watery opponent.  The gruesome carcass lay partially on the riverbank.  "I thought the plesiosaur was tougher than that."

"Perhaps it's weakened by living in fresh water or our unexplained phenomenon has unusual strength."  The scientist offered, taking a step forward in his eagerness to investigate the occurrence.  

The motion caught the attention of the t-rex as it wheeled back towards the group of unwilling spectators.  The ground shook slightly. A roar split the air.  The t-rex split the explorers into two groups.  The dark haired couple was the nearest.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of this thing, Challenger?"  The hunter called as the t-rex swung its attention towards them.  Roxton readied himself to make a move, pushing Marguerite further behind him with one hand.

"The phenomenon might possibly be linked with the gem."  The scientist was always reluctant to hypothesis without sufficient data.

"No kidding.  Now find the off switch!"  The linguist knew what her companion would do to protect them.  With no response forthcoming she yelled, "Veronica!"

"I dropped it.  It's over there."   The gem winked tantalizingly at them from near the t-rex's feet.

"I'll distract him."  

"Malone! No!"  Ignoring the jungle beauty's shout, Malone dashed to the side of the t-rex away from Marguerite and Roxton.

"What's he trying to do?  Get himself killed?"  The hunter growled as the t-rex wheeled toward Malone.  "You stay back!" he ordered Marguerite.

Veronica dove toward the gem, her normally surefooted movements unsteady.  Once again the movement caught the t-rex's attention.  The hunter was ready for him.  As the dinosaur moved towards the jungle beauty, Roxton fired the rife he held, hitting the creature in the face.  Yelling and moving he distracted it from Veronica who had gone still in the grass.  A patch of wet grass proved treacherous, however, and the British nobleman slipped.

"Anytime, Veronica."  Marguerite's voice held a note of panic as she saw the t-rex cornering the hunter.  

The blonde jungle beauty grasped the stone and held it out.  It gleamed in the patch of sunlight tantalizingly.  Nothing happened.

The journalist shouted at the t-rex, but it would not be tricked this time.  It ignored him in favor of its trapped prey. 

The t-rex's head lowered

Malone charged the dinosaur.

"Ned!" Veronica's voice pierced the clearing. "Stop!"

The dinosaur froze.

Unable to breathe for a moment Malone and Roxton glanced at each other.  The others stood stunned by the sudden immobility of the beast.  The two men scrambled back to the others.  Marguerite automatically grasped the hunter's arm, assuring herself of his safety.  The hunter's hand stroked her cheek and slipped into her hair.

"How long is it going to stay like that?"  The journalist stared in amazement at the t-rex, who stood poised like a statue.

"There's no way of telling," Challenger had assisted Veronica in standing.  "May I?"  He held his hand out to Veronica.  She obliging dropped the stone into his hand, trying to still the trembling of her own hand.

"You could have been killed, Malone!"  Anger lent strength to Veronica's voice.

"But I wasn't.  Not even close."

"You keep this up and you will be."  

"Most intriguing, this water sapphire of yours, Marguerite.  If I recall it's also know as cordierite after the P. Cordier, a French geologist."  The linguist nodded her agreement.  "But it has another name as well.  Viking's compass."

"Why is it called that, Professor?"  Malone looked back from studying the t-rex.

"It has the ability to determine the sun's direction on an overcast day."

"It certainly caught the sun this time."  Veronica pointed out.

With a cautious look at the stationary dinosaur, Roxton stepped in closer to retrieve the boots, gunbelts and other garments he and Marguerite left when they took their swim.  Snatching up the clothes he handed Marguerite her pants and blouse.  He pulled his shirt back on and glanced around to see her struggling with the blanket and her trousers.  

"Allow me."  Roxton took the ends of the blanket.

"Not on your life."  With an effort Marguerite forced a bantering tone.

"I promise, I won't watch."

"I've heard that before."

"I'll admit to looking forward to another glimpse of that most intriguing mole."

"Roxton!"

"All right."  He turned his head to the side.

Keeping one eye on the hunter, the dark haired beauty assumed her trousers and pulled her blouse on.  Roxton began to fold the blanket.

"How did you know I was done?"  Marguerite demanded suspiciously as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"When hunting it always pays to be aware of what's going on around you."  With a grin, Roxton noted the light blush on her cheeks.  "Better get your boots on in case we have to run for it."

Veronica was surreptitiously rubbing her hand, as she looked at the magical gem that Challenger still peered at so intently.  "You know the color looks different, now."

"Cordierite is prized for its pleochroism"

"Its what?"  Malone asked.

"The stone gives off different colors when viewed from different directions."  Marguerite explained as she tugged on her boots.

Ned commented  "Guess the spirit beast in the gem wasn't such a legend after all."

"I sure there's a rational scientific explanation for this extraordinary occurrence."

Four pairs of eyes looked at the scientist in disbelief.

"This I want to hear." There was a momentary pause as Marguerite considered what she said. "On second thought save it for when we're back at the treehouse."

"This must be the gem of the Zanga legends."  Veronica tilted her head to look at the stone from another angle.

"The next question is: How did the gem get here?"  Marguerite usually got to the heart of the matter.

"Those two Zanga warriors we found."  Roxton frowned as he remembered their fate.

"What Zanga warriors?"  Veronica became concerned as Marguerite and Roxton exchanged a look.

"On the way up river, after we reached Hagan territory, we saw a Zanga dugout floating downstream."  Marguerite began reluctantly.  "When we got close we saw two Zanga warriors, dead, courtesy of Hagan arrows."

"You didn't stop to help?"  The accusation colored Veronica's tone, anger lending her strength

"There wasn't anything we could do for them.  We were on our way to help you.  And you were still alive."  Her voice was defensive.

"Couldn't be bothered."  The jungle girl's pallor might have been due to her fury.

"It was my decision as well, Veronica."  Roxton put in firmly, unwilling to let Marguerite be held responsible for this one.

"Before we start parceling out blame, we still have one very large problem."  Malone stared at the t-rex.

Veronica went down on one knee, resting, unwilling to admit to the others the overwhelming fatigue she was suffering.

"We could just slip away while it's frozen." Marguerite offered the suggestion without any real hope the rest would take it.

"We can't just leave it here.  Who knows when it might start moving again and judging by the way it took down the plesiosaur, I don't think there's anything on the plateau that can stand up to it."  The blond jungle beauty assessed the creature, stopped in its tracks, poised to attack.

"I suppose if we put rational explanations on hold for a while, we might assume that the gem caused the t-rex to appear."

"Good assumption, George." 

"Go on, George." Roxton frowned at Marguerite's interruption.  They needed answers.

"Yes, as I was saying, if the gem caused the beast to appear we need to assess the fundamental circumstances surrounding the occurrence.  Analyze each individual action and consider its effect on the ultimate outcome."

"Veronica was holding it."  Malone offered.

"The sunlight hit the gem."  Roxton added.

"True, but both of those things had occurred prior to the t-rex forming."  Challenger frowned remembering the actions.

"Then what was different this time?"  Malone put forth the question.  There was a slight pause as his companions considered the question.

"The plesiosaur was attacking."  Veronica's eyes were serious.

"The 'great need so that the spirit beast is called forth'." The journalist quoted.

"Then will it work whenever we're being attacked?  And can it be controlled so it only attacks whatever the threat is?"  Marguerite posed the anxious questions to Veronica who shook her head; her knowledge of the legend exhausted.

"We need to experiment to determine the exact cause and effect on this phenomenon.  Of the circumstances we've noted, are all required?  Or just one or two?  Or possibly there may be an additional factor we haven't taken into account."

"Lovely.  Just how do you propose we begin this little laboratory exercise of yours, George?"  Marguerite was getting edgier about the situation.

"We'll start by changing one condition at a time.  We've identified three conditions so far.  Is there anything else to be considered?"  

The explorers and the jungle-bred girl exchanged looks and began to shake their heads.

"Wait! There is one thing."  The reporter had been replaying the events in his head. "Veronica, shouted at the moment that this overgrown lizard came to a halt."

"Which, I for one, am very grateful."  The hunter remembered feeling the hot, revolting breath of the t-rex in those last seconds.  Had she waited any longer he'd be digested now.

"What did you say, Veronica?"

Veronica looked at Marguerite blankly for a moment as she tried to recall her words in the stress of the moment.  "I didn't say anything to the dinosaur.  I was yelling at Malone."

"That's understandable, I frequently want to yell at Malone.  But do you remember what you said?"  Marguerite probed.

"I was upset because he was running toward the dinosaur." 

"That's seems to be a common failing among the men here."  Roxton met the linguist's reproachful glance with a half smile.

"I think I told him to stop."  The five exchanged looks.  "You don't … can't possibly think…there's no way."  Veronica stumbled over her words in her anxiety not to have the power.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can not find any reasonable explanation for the appearance and behavior of our friend here.  For now, we will proceed on the empirical evidence before us.  Later on I'm sure there will be an underlying scientific principle that will account for the corporeal manifestation of the image."

"If anyone can find it, George, it'll be you."  Roxton smiled.  "Let's gather our things and be ready to move when we try this next."

"Yes, It wouldn't hurt to take precautions.  Although I have every reason to think that we will be perfectly safe."  

"Where have I heard that before?"  Marguerite's low-voiced rhetorical question drew smiles from Ned and Veronica as their eyes met.

In a few minutes, the explorers were poised at the path that would lead from the clearing.

"If we're all set, let's determine an appropriate plan.  The four actions we have associated with the behavior of the apparition, are Veronica's holding the gem, sunlight hitting it, the attack of plesiosaur, and Veronica's shout."

"You have two separate events to consider, Challenger."

"That's a good point, Marguerite. Veronica didn't say anything when the apparition appeared, and the plesiosaur was dead when the T-rex was halted so abruptly."

"Okay, let's get in position.  Marguerite, Malone, you start up the trail."  Roxton shot a look at the reporter, who nodded his understanding that he'd take point, providing protection on the trail. "George, get ready to follow them.  Veronica and I will bring up the rear."  Having planned their retreat, Roxton then looked to George.  

"I think we'll have Veronica try telling the T-rex to go back.  If that doesn't work, we'll have her step into the sunlight."

Veronica shook her head to clear it.  She was feeling increasingly lightheaded.

"Veronica, are you all right?"  Roxton looked at the blonde with some concern.  

"I don't seem to have much energy left.  I don't know what's wrong?"  A panic-stricken note entered her voice.  This was not a condition she was accustomed.

"We'd better finish this."  Ned looked worriedly at the jungle girl.  He started forward, but stopped at the slight shake of Roxton's head.

"Are you okay, Veronica?  Can you go through with this?"  Roxton's voice was calm, steadying her where sympathy would have weakened her.

"I think I have to."

"I believe she's right.  That t-rex must be drawing energy from somewhere.  To manifest itself like this it would require a great deal of power."  Now Challenger was beginning to look more worried than curious.  "Try now, Veronica."

Taking a breath, the blonde nodded.  "Go back!"  She held the gem aloft.  The dinosaur's head began to move slightly.

"Go into the sunlight, that's another source of energy."  The redheaded scientist kept an eye on the beast.  

Edging a little further away from the path to where the sunlight streamed into the clearing, Veronica held her hand up again.  "Go back!"  The T-rex took a step backwards.  Veronica went to her knees.  

The T-rex began to turn towards the explorers.  Roxton edged away in the opposite direction from Veronica, pulling the T-rex's attention toward him.  Rifle ready, Malone was suddenly at his side.

Veronica raised her hand again, but collapsed without a sound.

"Veronica!"  Marguerite's voice rang through the clearing.  The t-rex was released.  It turned toward the two younger men of the expedition.  The dark-haired beauty ran to the jungle girl's side and grabbed the gem.  "This had better work."  She held the water sapphire aloft into the sun.  "Return!" 

The dinosaur loomed over the men.  Blue light streamed from the gem, striking the T-rex.  For a split second it was bathed in the light.  The light faded taking the dinosaur with it.

Marguerite dropped her head, shivering.  Challenger had been a step behind Marguerite and was already on the ground supporting Veronica's head and shoulders.  Ned knelt at the jungle girl's side, smoothing her hair back. 

"Try giving her some water."  Challenger instructed the reporter.

Roxton was beside Marguerite, his arm around her encouraging her to lean against him.  "How are you?"  

"That bloody rifle had better have been worth all of this."  Her words pulled a slight grin from the hunter.

"What happened?"  Veronica eyelids were fluttering.

"We're all okay for the moment." Malone reassured her.  "The t-rex is gone.  How are you feeling?"

"Better."  She sat up a little straighter.  "We've got to get that gem back to where it belongs."

"Let's talk about this some place else.  Without our rather large deterrent, our dead friend over there may start attracting a crowd."  Roxton kept his eyes on the surrounding area.

"Take it easy standing up."  Challenger warned.  "Your color seems to be coming back, but you shouldn't over exert yourself."

"Let me help you."  Ned supported her as she stood and swayed a bit.

Ned insisted that Veronica lean on him.  It was a measure of how exhausted she was that she agreed to it. Roxton set a slower than normal pace.  Challenger kept a worried eye on Veronica.  Marguerite took the rearguard position.  The usual banter that marked their hikes was missing. Roxton called an early halt for the day judging they were far enough away from the dead plesiosaur.

Challenger drew a blanket out of his pack and spread it on the ground.  Ned lowered the jungle beauty onto it.

Challenger took her wrist and felt for her pulse.  "Steady, but weak."  

"Do you think it's the cordierite that's causing the weakness."  Marguerite knelt by the jungle girl's side and offered her a canteen.

"That's my first hypothesis."

"Why can't we just throw it back."

"Now that's something I thought I'd never hear – Marguerite offering to throw away fortune."  Malone couldn't resist teasing.

The linguist stood and turned away. "I have had just about enough of curses and phantom animals and who knows what else!"  And in a deliberate tone, looking over her shoulder, "Besides it's only a semi-precious stone."  One had to keep one's reputation intact, after all.

"Before we dispose of that gem, we need to make sure that there are no lingering connections.  I'm not sure throwing it back will release its hold on Veronica.  Or you."  The scientist had not been completely unaware of Marguerite's adverse reaction to controlling the dinosaur.

Roxton stepped forward putting a protective hand on the dark-haired beauty's shoulder.  "What will make it release its hold?"

"I suspect we need to find the gem's rightful owners and see what can be done.  What more can you tell us about the gem."  Challenger looked toward Veronica

Ned reached in to his pack and pulled his journal back out.  Marguerite with great reluctance pulled the water sapphire from her pocket.  Roxton took it from her.

"Careful, we don't want anyone else caught by that thing."  

With a nod for her warning, Roxton wrapped the gem in his handkerchief and stopped as he felt something unusual on the surface.  "Challenger, what do you make of this?"

The redheaded scientist took the gem from the hunter.  He studied the etching in the surface carefully.  "It seems like the image of a wheel carved into the surface on one of the facets."

"Did the Zanga story mentioned the nomadic tribe who owned the gem by name?"  Ned had paused in jotting down the latest details about the stone to look across from were he sat on a log at the jungle beauty.

Veronica thought for a moment.  "I believe they were called the Rom."

"Rom, as in … gypsies?" Ned inquired.

"Or Travelers, like Isadore?" Roxton asked with a sly grin for his lady, who responded with a stern look.

"Now that would be most interesting to find out that a tribe of Romani found their way here."  Challenger's curiosity was piqued.

"Why shouldn't they, everyone else has."  Ned and Roxton exchanged suppressed smiles at Marguerite's satirical comment, while Veronica frowned, sure there was a criticism of her home buried in the remark.

The scientist, of course, took it at face value.  "Yes, we have encountered a remarkable number of civilizations here on the plateau.  An amazing variety, representing such diverse cultures from all parts of the world, across multiple time periods.  It's fascinating to see how the various cultures have adapted…"

"Did the Zanga tell you any more about the legend."  Malone knew as well as the rest to stop Challenger when he started in on another lecture.

"Only that the gem was the Rom's greatest treasure."

"If the treasure is that important, how did it end up in the bottom of the river?"  Malone voiced the question bothering them all.

"The Zanga are the only connection we have to this stone.  The Zanga knew about the stone.  We found two dead Zanga warriors on the way up river."  Roxton pointed out.

"Where did you find them?"  Challenger asked.

"Inside Hagan territory.   We had passed their territory markers a short while before we saw the Zanga dugout floating downstream.  Inside of it, well you know the rest."

 "Why would they be up here?  The Zanga don't trade with the Hagans.  They don't come up here at all."  Veronica was firm on that point.

"Only 'the fearless and the foolish' according to the shaman."  The dark-haired hunter added.

 "So something extraordinary had to bring them this far up the river."  Challenger pondered.  "Can you think of anything else unusual about your trip upriver?"  

"Do you mean aside from Hagan warning signs made from everything from grass and twigs to human bones, or Roxton starting at every bend and twist in the river and making me as jumpy as hell."  The thought of that part of their trip made Marguerite irritable all over again.

"What made you so nervous?"  This uncharacteristic behavior of the experienced hunter set off alarms in Challenger's mind.

"It's hard to say.  If I didn't know any better I'd say we were being watched.  The sudden flight of birds, an absence of sound.  A persistent twitch between my shoulder blades."

The hunter's description caused his companions to look around nervously.

"No ideas as to who it might be?"  Malone looked around the clearing they were camped in; holstering the pistol he had drawn as nothing caught his eye.

"At the time I thought it was the Hagans.  Now…I'm not so sure."

"You're right we're not Hagans."  Crossbows held at the ready, two men stepped into the clearing.

**_To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3 of 5

****

Night of November 19

by rann

_Disclaimer and other notes:  See Chapter 1_

Chapter 3

"Don't!" The taller man warned as Roxton made a move towards his Webleys. "I don't know how you escaped the guardian but we can finish it here if we have to."  The men's clothing was the male equivalent of Isadore's, colorful, loose.

"All right, what do you want?"  The hunter took a casual step away from Marguerite's side. If he provoked their fire, he didn't want them hitting her by mistake.

"What belongs to us. And you can stop moving or I can put an arrow in your leg.  You have the Protector's Stone.  We're taking it back."  The spokesman kept eye contact with the tall hunter, responding to the challenge there.

"Fair enough.  Challenger, let them have the stone."

The scientist held the gem out, still ensconced in the handkerchief.  "I found this most curious.  Can you tell me more about the stone's history?"

"We don't confide in gadje."  

"Outsiders – it's Romani." Marguerite translated at a look from her companions, drawing a venomous glance from the slighter Rom.

"How do we know that you'll return it where it belongs?"  Veronica's voice was a little stronger 

"You'll be with us, rakli.  You can see for yourself."

"Outsider – girl, specifically."  Marguerite's interjection once again drew sour looks from the Rom.

"No, she won't."  Ned started forward.  The slighter man lifted his crossbow.  Challenger put a hand on Malone's arm.

"Move, rakli."

"What do you want with her?"  Malone was tense against Challenger's restraining hand.

"It's not your concern.  Now get up."  The last was directed toward Veronica.

"She can't get up with out help."  Marguerite shot a look at Veronica.  The blonde met the brunette's eyes in acknowledgement.  "I'll have to give her a hand."

The slighter man looked Marguerite over, assessing the threat she posed.  He exchanged a look with the taller Rom who nodded.  "All right, help her.  How much trouble can you be, after all."  Challenger's eyebrows went up at that assessment.

Marguerite turned to Veronica.

Roxton took an involuntary step forward.

"Stay there."  The taller Rom kept his eyes fixed on Roxton.  It was Marguerite's look that gave the hunter pause, though.

Marguerite held her hand out to Veronica.  As the jungle beauty stood, she made a show of leaning heavily on the brunette.  They limped over behind the two Rom's.  Challenger, Roxton and Malone tensed.  The intruders kept their attention on the men.  Two women, one injured and the other slightly built did not give them cause for concern.  The jungle beauty eyed the crossbows and then caught Marguerite's eyes.  The linguist's nod was barely perceptible.  Veronica stood away from Marguerite.  The male explorers began to shift.  The men's slight movements kept their captors attention focused on them.  

An arm shot out knocking the crossbow up in the air.  A foot went to the back of the knee.  The tall Rom struggled to get his balance.  Suddenly he was face to face, unarmed, against Roxton's fists.  Marguerite stumbled back.   

Veronica's foot nimbly kicked the crossbow away from the slighter Rom at the same moment Marguerite began her attack.  Malone was there with a powerful right to the jaw.  In short order the two Rom were subdued.

"Now maybe we can get some answers."  Veronica looked at their prisoners coldly.  "What did you want with me?

"You can control the mulani."  

"Great, just what we need, ghosts."  Marguerite ignored the look of hate from the taller Rom.  Roxton didn't.  

"Don't even think about laying a hand on her, now or ever."   The Rom stared at the cold steel of the gun, then looked at the even colder eyes in the hunter's face, swallowed and nodded.

"Are you saying this stone contains a t-rex's ghost?"  Challenger was intrigued with the legend.

"I'd say it was a fairly substantial ghost, Professor."  The reporter was still running on adrenaline; pacing, shooting venomous looks at their two captives.  "These two have a lot of explaining to do."

 "Oh, I quite agree. I think the first question must be is how did the 'Protector's Stone' as you called it, get to the bottom of this river?"

The Roma stared at each other reluctant to talk.  

"Maybe they need some convincing."  Malone was short on patience.

"Easy, Ned."  The scientist looked closely at their captives.  "Perhaps if they understand that we have no interest in keeping the stone."

"Then free us, we'll take the stone, but we must have the rakli.  Once bonded to the stone, no one else can control it."

Marguerite found herself the center of her companions' attention.  "Don't look at me.  I didn't know I couldn't interfere."

"I thought she was the one who controlled the stone."  The slighter Rom pointed at Veronica.

"Veronica held it when the t-rex appeared and it seemed like it drained her.  Marguerite put it back."  Challenger watched the Rom closely to judge their reactions to this information.

They exchanged looks and frowned.  "That should not be possible.  We must take both of them."

The click of the safety being released resounded over the clearing.  "You don't understand. You're not taking either of them."  Lord Roxton's face was absolutely calm, his voice quiet.  His companions knew this was Roxton at his most dangerous. Marguerite placed her hand on the arm not holding the gun.  Defusing the situation was a priority.

"Easy, John.  Veronica and I are still here."

"And I'm making sure they know you're staying here."  Marguerite's hand stayed on his arm, reassuring him wordlessly of her presence.  After a moment the tension in his stance eased, but the hunter did not relax his vigilance.

"We're not going with you."  Veronica might be weaker than usual at the moment, but her voice still held its normal determination.

"I still want to know how your Protector's Stone ended up at the bottom of a river."  Challenger never lost sight of his goal.

"We heard there is a magician in the Hagans' city called Rice.  He can call down fire from the heavens.  We wanted … to test him."

"More like make a deal with him."  The looks on the Roma's faces confirmed Malone's words.

"They used the Zanga as errand boys."  Veronica was furious.

"I doubt they were innocent dupes, Veronica."  Marguerite spoke up, trying to calm the jungle girl.

"Of course, you wouldn't think they were."

"Be logical.  They had to know the story about the stone.  They knew what they had and whom they were supposed to deal with.  When they were attacked they probably tried to use the stone.  Or maybe they tried to use the stone and that's why they were attacked.  When they were shot the stone must have dropped into the water."  Marguerite's voice was firm.

"It makes sense, Veronica."  Challenger's voice was gentle.  "The Zanga are people like any other, some good, some bad."

Veronica looked away stubbornly, unwilling to accept the culpability of two of the tribe.

"Why were you watching us?"  Roxton's question was as much to change the subject as to find out why he and Marguerite were under their scrutiny. 

"We needed to make sure that you didn't find the Protector's Stone.  We saw you travel up river, but we lost you.  When we saw the remains of the dugout we thought you had been killed by the sea serpent guarding the stone."

"Sorry to disappoint you."  

"Do you mean that the stone attracted the plesiosaur to the river?"  Challenger looked for clarification.

"The stone always finds a guardian."

"That could explain how the plesiosaur got there."  The scientist was musing to himself.  "And why it attacked us even though we made it to shore."

"How did you find the stone?"  The slighter Rom looked at Veronica.

"I didn't."

Roxton looked at Marguerite who seemed unwilling to talk about recovering the water sapphire or her part in controlling the stone.  "We're asking the questions.  How did you get hold of that gem in the first place?"  The hunter pushed the question back into their captives' court.

The Roma looked at each other and said nothing.

"We seemed to have reached an impasse.  Let's make a decision about our next course of action.  What do you know about the Roma, Veronica?"  The scientist preferred to pursue a logical approach to any problem.

"Not much.  Isadore was the only member of the tribe I ever met.  I don't recall anything in my parents' journals either."

"So we track down Isadore."  Malone pointed out what should be obvious.  "What else can we do?"

Veronica looked at Marguerite and saw she shared her dismay at thought of another encounter with the Queen of the Travelers.

"Why don't we ask these two?"

"I really don't think we can rely on what they say, Veronica."  Challenger tried to reason with her.

"We won't be taken in again, Veronica."  Roxton reassured her, ignoring Marguerite's rolling eyes.

"We should start out in the morning."  Ned was intrigued with finding their former adversary/ally.

***

It was full dark, the two Rom were tied to a tree.   Veronica and Marguerite were asleep on the opposite side of the fire.

Roxton pulled his blanket out from his pack and tucked it in around the sleeping Englishwoman.  Malone mirrored his actions making sure the jungle-raised girl was warm and snug.

"We should let them sleep through the night."  The hunter and reporter nodded their agreement to the scientist's words.  "They've been drained by whatever yet unexplained phenomenon has occurred."

Roxton and Malone exchanged grins at Challenger's attempts to force a scientific explanation out of the occurrences of the day.  

"We can divide up the watch between the three of us.  Just make sure to keep a close eye on those two."  The hunter nodded toward their captives.  

By unspoken agreement, Malone and Challenger bedded down near their sleeping housemates.  Challenger tactfully left room beside Marguerite for the hunter.

***

The aroma of coffee caused Marguerite to stretch.  Surprised she noticed an additional blanket.  Realizing who was responsible she bowed her head to hide her pleased smile.  Another surprise awaited her as she saw Veronica still sleeping.  She could count the times on one hand that the blonde jungle beauty was still asleep in the morning when she was awake.  Turning she felt for a pulse at the neck of the blonde jungle girl.  

"How is she?"  Malone handed her a cup of coffee as he knelt on one knee; his attention focused on their sleeping companion.

"Her pulse seems steady and her color looks better today.  Maybe sleep is all she needs."  Marguerite gratefully sipped at her coffee.  She watched, inwardly pleased to see Malone tucking back the blonde's hair.  "I know just the little bit I did left me drained.  Don't tell Roxton that!"  Her tone was firm on her last point.

Ned smiled but felt a bit envious inside.  While Marguerite chafed under Roxton's protective streak, at least Marguerite didn't push him away.  Every time he tried to protect Veronica he ended up feeling superfluous or she handed him his head.  Perhaps it wasn't so surprising; he wasn't the man of action that Roxton was.  Why would Veronica depend on him?

"Speaking of which where are Challenger and Roxton?"  Marguerite was draining the cup without delay.

"They went to gather some fruit for the trail."

"I need to wash, why don't you sit here with her."  

"Don't go too far."  

Marguerite looked at him incredulously.  "I don't need anyone else telling me what to do."

"It's not like you'd listen anyway.  But it's me I'm worried about.  If you wander off and something happens, I'd be better off back at the riverbank with that t-rex than with Roxton."

***

"How should we go about finding Isadore?"  Challenger looked at his companions as they prepared to take to the trail.

"We were about due west of here when we first encountered her."  Veronica didn't bother to keep the reluctance from her voice.  She looked over the tangle of growth trying to spot the easiest path.  The long night's rest seemed to have restored her energy.

"And then?"  The scientist persisted.

"And then we follow the trail of stolen goods."  Marguerite interjected.

"I always do look forward to these fond reunions."  The hunter spoke in a tone meant only for Malone as he prodded their captives forward.

"Let's hope this one doesn't get too emotional."  

Roxton chuckled in response.

"Just don't drink anything she gives you this time and the reunion should be fine."  Marguerite turned while walking to toss the comment back.  

Malone and Veronica bit back smiles at the disgruntled look on the hunter's face.

***

A day's travel later they began to find signs that Isadore had been this way.  

"It's not like her wagon's inconspicuous."  Malone pointed out after Marguerite and he had a conversation with a passing family.  The younger members of the family spoke English, but the parents hadn't.

"Nor are her habits.  Lost beads, a misplaced tool."  Veronica added dryly.

"And she certainly still has a talent for finding someone gullible enough to fall for her flattery."  Marguerite looked from Roxton to Malone as she spoke.  

"At least she didn't pick them clean."  Roxton busied himself checking on their captives.

"They still have their horse and their tents."

"Probably because his wife didn't let her linger."  Veronica knew on this issue she and Marguerite were in agreement.

"What did you find out about the family?"  Challenger decided to rescue Malone and Roxton from the women's verbal arrows.

"The most talkative one was Mara, the oldest daughter."  Marguerite glanced at Ned and smirked.  

Ned covered his discomfort by looking at his notes.  "From what they said, it sounds like that Mara's grandmother may have been with the Roma.  She was apparently somewhat important to the Roma."

"Why did they leave?"  Veronica grew more curious about the family.

"Mara's mother married an outsider and they decided to try a different life.  The grandmother apparently regarded Mara as her heir or some such thing; but no one really wanted to confide the details to us."

"Did Isadore make any predictions for them?"  Challenger had been fascinated by the stories of the psychic phenomenon.

"She told Mara, she'd meet someone who would change her fortune."  Malone read from his journal notes.  

"Yeah, her.  She just didn't say it would be for the worse."  Marguerite's dry remark brought smiles to her companions' faces.  She hoped she distracted Veronica from the blush that had covered Malone's face as he talked about Mara.  The attractive young woman had made her interest in the reporter plain.

Roxton studied a worn dirt track through the jungle that seemed promising.   "It's not like she can take that wagon through a footpath.  These wagon tracks are only a day old at most." 

"Let's go."  Shepherding their prisoners forward Malone fell in behind Roxton and Challenger.

"I wish I felt this was a good idea."  Marguerite's mouth twisted in agreement with Veronica's comment.

***

"She's slowed down considerably, we should catch up with her soon."  The hunter crouched surveying the ground.

"If that's to whom these tracks belong." 

"The distance between the wheels is right.  There aren't that many wagons on the plateau, Challenger.  And I remember tracking this one quite clearly."

"At least this time we have our guns."  Marguerite was not forgiving.  "Let's hope Kaysan's bandits haven't gotten back together."  The tension in her voice reached Roxton.

Veronica moved forward to take point.  Ned brought his rifle to bear. Challenger was minding their captives and fell in behind them.  Marguerite tried to step past the hunter to follow the others.  His hand on her arm stopped her.

"We survived them before, Marguerite."

"I nearly killed you that time."

"You did everything to not kill me.  Stalling Kaysan.  Refusing to pull the trigger."

"But I –"

"Only pretended to go along with the charade after Kaysan said he was going to give you a gun.  And I thought that was our best chance at getting out of there as well."

Marguerite remembered the look they exchanged.  The anticipation in Roxton's eyes when he heard Kaysan tell her he'd give her a gun to use.  It seemed like an excellent chance.  Kaysan couldn't know her skill with firearms.

"You with a loaded pistol and an unsuspecting crowd.  It should have been a sure road out of there."  He stroked the hair back from her face.  "Neither of us knew that he would rig the setup.  It was never your fault."  His voice took on a lighter note.  "A fine pair we are.  Always finding something to be guilty about."

"Some us have a lot more reason than others."  Marguerite tried to shake the self-reproach from her voice and match his lighter tone. "Come on.  We'd better catch up."  The hand on her arm stilled her movement.

"No need to rush."  Roxton's voice was husky.  He kissed her forehead.  His head dropped a few more inches, took her lips softly -  

A scream rent the air.

"Damn, right on schedule!"  The hunter pulled his rifle from his shoulder.  The pair ran forward.

Veronica had her knife on their two captives, Malone and Challenger were not in sight.  

"It came from up ahead, Ned and the Professor – " A shot rang out cutting off Veronica's words.

"Stay here, keep an eye on these two."  Roxton raced off leaving Veronica and Marguerite to handle their Rom prisoners.

"Get moving."  Marguerite prodded the taller Rom with her pistol for emphasis.

Veronica smiled; Marguerite didn't take orders any better than she did.

More shots were heard.  The women forced their captives to pick up the pace.  Around a bend in the trail a couple of headhunters were fleeing away into the brush on the left.  A familiar wagon blocked the trail. 

"Could this day get any better."

Malone and Challenger were moving forward to check on the wagon's occupant.

"My handsome heroes and their friends."  Isadore gushed.  A practiced motion set the wagon's brake.  Challenger and Malone were closest to the wagon and with the air of a woman who always expects a man's assistance offered a hand to each in order to descend from her wagon.

"Not again."  Marguerite low-pitched voice reached only the sharp ears of the two hunters.  Veronica's frown echoed the linguist's sentiments.  Roxton smiled his amusement, careful to keep his head turned away from the watchful eyes of the brunette.

Touching her hand to Malone's cheek with an eye to make sure Veronica saw it, the fortuneteller  purred, "I'm so very glad you cheated your destiny."

"A pleasure to see you, Isadore."  Malone was grateful for the uncritical attention, particularly when delivered by a buxom, green-eyed, redhead.

"And who is this, distinguished gentleman?  I'm sure with he must be equally impressive to be in such noble company."

"One does one's best."  Challenger modestly proclaimed.

"This is Professor Challenger, Isadore.  George, you remember us speaking of our encounter with the Queen of the Travelers."  Marguerite imbued every word with meaning.

Challenger had not spent three years in Marguerite's company without learning when to hear the undercurrents of her speech.

"Oh, yes, of course."  To Veronica and Marguerite's delight Challenger absentmindedly started patting at his pockets to make sure everything was there.

With a pointed glance at Marguerite, Isadore stepped forward to greet the English nobleman.  "Why, Lord Roxton, no welcoming kiss for an old friend?"  

"We'll settle for a handshake."  The words were genial enough but the hunter didn't relish the reminder of how she played him for a fool and he wasn't about to risk the growing understanding between himself and Marguerite.

Resigned for now with the coolness of Roxton's greeting, her eyes fell on the two Rom captives.

"Whatever are you doing with Josef and Janos?"  Without waiting for a response she spoke to her fellow tribesmen.  "Sastipé."

"I might have known they'd be friends of yours."  Marguerite eyed Isadore suspiciously.

"Let's say acquaintances at best."

"What have you stolen from them, or perhaps I should say, for them?"  Veronica sized up the fortuneteller mistrustfully.

Ned got between the two women ignoring Veronica's wrathful look.  "What she means is what can you tell us about the whereabouts of the Protector's Stone."

"It should be with the Kak.  Our elder.  What do you know of it?"  

"A tribal elder and here I thought you were queen."  Marguerite's mild sarcasm didn't faze the Queen of the Travelers.

"I predict you're going to be very surprised at what we have to tell you."  Veronica looked at her companions then back at Isadore.  "This may take awhile." 

****

The campfire burned bright in the overcast night.  Neither woman was pleased at camping with Isadore again.  Veronica joined Marguerite in gazing out into the darkness.

***

"So, Roxton, what else can you tell me about Rice?"  Malone was finding his spot in his journal and didn't see the hunter stiffen at his question.  The campfire provided sufficient light for writing.

"I think you pretty much have the whole story, Malone."  Roxton forced his voice to calmness, holding his body still as he leaned against a log.

"Okay, then give me some details of the journey."  Malone's instincts as a reporter knew there was something the hunter was keeping back.  He didn't notice Challenger's shake of the head trying to warn him off.  Isadore looked on curiously.

"You heard most of the details."  Roxton stood and looked out into the darkness.  "I'll check on Marguerite and Veronica." 

***

"Do you believe her?"  As far as Veronica was concerned Marguerite was her only companion with an objective viewpoint.  Malone had resented her suggestion that he not believe all that Isadore said. Perhaps it was a strongly worded suggestion. But "Try not to fall for everything she says this time." pretty much covered all the bases.

"A power struggle amongst the Travelers?  I suppose it's possible."  Marguerite studied her hands as if the answers were there.

"What side should we be on?"  The jungle girl wondered.

"Neither, I would think.  We don't know enough of their internal struggles to make a choice."

"Then how do we decide what to do?"

"Make sure neither one of us is tied to that damned stone anymore, toss it up in the air and run like hell."

"Tempting."  Roxton closed the distance between himself and the two women.

"I see you tore yourself away from our femme fatale."

Roxton smiled at the jealous undercurrent in Marguerite's voice, but his next statement was serious.  "Do you two think we should travel to, what did Isadore call it, the kumpania?"

Marguerite and Veronica exchanged looks.  Neither spoke.

"You both held the stone.  Do you feel comfortable with seeking out this leader of the Rom or the Travelers?"

"No, but I don't think we have a choice."  

Veronica's words echoed in Roxton's mind as he recalled his own sentiments when he and Marguerite attempted to go to Challenger and the others' rescue.  "Lately a lack of choice has become a way of life."

"I don't trust Isadore with those two."  Marguerite pointed to the back of Isadore's wagon where Josef and Janos were tied.

"I'll warn Challenger and Malone not to let her near them when they're on watch."

"I'll take first watch."  Veronica offered.

****

"Do you think she could be leading us into a trap?  The reporter wanted someone else's opinion on Isadore.  Veronica was too biased in his opinion.  
  
"It's entirely possible, Malone, based on what you told me of your prior experiences with this most extraordinary young woman."

Isadore bent over a marker at the side of the crude wagon trail.  The sun was nearing its zenith. The prisoners were in Isadore's wagon. Roxton was handling the reins.  The stops had been frequent.  

"What's she looking at?"

"I believe it's called a patrin, a marker left for those who understand them.  Directions or news mostly."

"Maybe Marguerite should be looking at them."

"It wouldn't do me much good."  Marguerite walked up with a canteen and handed to Challenger.

"I thought you understood the language."  The reporter was a bit surprised at her admission.

"Some of the patrin's message is not written."  Marguerite glared distrustfully at the fortuneteller.

"Weren't you guarding the prisoners?"  Challenger didn't want a confrontation between their volatile treehouse companion and Isadore.  He passed the canteen to the reporter.

"Veronica's keeping an eye on the rear of the wagon while we're stopped."

The redheaded fortuneteller straightened up and mounted the wagon.  She said something to make Roxton laugh knowingly.  The hunter slapped the reins lightly to start the horse moving.

Marguerite eyed Isadore venomously.  Exchanging looks Challenger and Malone fell in with Marguerite as she joined Veronica in guarding the rear of the wagon.

"He won't be taken in by her, Marguerite."  Challenger's voice didn't reach the others who were following closer to the wagon.  Having seen Roxton's reaction to Marguerite's kidnapping by Omac, the scientist was confident only a major calamity would force the hunter from her side.

"You better be right, George."  Forcing a bit of humor into her voice, she continued. "Or I'll never believe anything you say again." 

"Perhaps we should look some more at the stone.  Maybe there's a clue as to how it works.  I refuse to believe in magic or superstition."

"Or ghostly flying Dutchmen, animal graveyard guardians, or seances."

"I prefer to think of those as phenomena for which we have not yet found the governing scientific principles."

"I can't wait to read the textbook you cover those in."  Malone grinned.  He and Veronica overhead the last part of the conversation.

"Well be that as it may, we still should concentrate on this particular puzzle."  Assuming a deliberately dignified tone at the reporter's words, he pulled out the gem from his pack still wrapped in Roxton's handkerchief.  He removed it from its protective covering to once again study the apparent flaw.

"Halt!"    

A pistol shot from the front of the wagon answered the shout.

"Whoa." Roxton's voice was clear as he tried to handle the plunging horse.

Nearly a dozen people ran out from the surrounding brush.  Each one wore an oversized animal mask.  Knives and crossbows were held at the ready.

"Not again."  Malone's voice was despairing.  Kaysan may have been dead, but his band was still in business.

**_To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4 of 5

****

Night of November 19

by rann

_Disclaimer and other notes:  See Chapter 1_

Chapter 4

Challenger's hand flew into the air.  The stone caught the sunlight and gleamed blue.  His expectant face fell.  Only blue sparkles lit the area.  The wagon shook as the masked bandits spooked the horse.

Avaricious eyes reflected the gem's gleam from behind a mask.  "I'll take that."  In the bandit's eagerness her hand knocked the scientist's arm.  The stone glistened brightly in the sun as it flew up.

Ned, with the reflexes of a fielder faced with a game winning hit, plucked the stone out of its flight, mid-air.  Once again the sunlight caught the stone but no animal appeared.  As another of the bandits grabbed for the gem, he tossed it to Veronica.  

The results were instantaneous.  The blue light surrounded the wagon.  A raptor leapt forward in the fading light to grab the leg of the nearest bandit.  Shaking his first victim he tossed him a few feet away and jumped for the arm of another.  The presence of a natural enemy caused the horse to plunge even more wildly in its attempt to flee.

In full retreat, the bandits pelted back into the jungle undergrowth.  Challenger, Malone and Marguerite encouraged the retreat peppering the fleeing thugs with several shots. They stood with pistols ready to deal with any latent foolhardiness on the bandits' part.  

Veronica, pale but steady on her feet, nodded at her companions.  "Return."  The blue light encompassed the raptor and as it faded it took the dinosaur with it.

Roxton was able to bring the horse back under control.  He hurriedly set the brake and ran back to check on his companions.  His hand was in Marguerite's hair.  "Are you all right?  All of you?"  His eyes stayed on Marguerite as she grasped his wrist with her hands.  

"We're fine."  Malone had his arm around Veronica's shoulder.  "I think Veronica could use a rest." 

"This is most curious.  The stone has apparently caused the appearance of the simulations of two different species."  

"That's one heck of a simulation, Challenger."

"It seemed like the real thing to me."  Veronica agreed with Malone's point.

"Whatever it was, it certainly was effective.  The horse reacted as if it was real as well."  Roxton rubbed a sore spot on his hand left by the reins.

"Of course, there are many aspects we need to check on – " A call from the front of the wagon caused Challenger to break off his speech.  The scientist hurried to Isadore's side.  He put his hand up to help her descend.

"Oh, thank you, once again my heroes have saved me."

"Certainly, … it wasn't…., I mean"  Challenger wasn't prepared as the beautiful fortuneteller swooned into his arms.

Veronica grinned despite her fatigue, and drew her weight back onto her own feet.  She'd be damned if she'd cling like that jungle tart.

"What should I do?"  The scientist was still holding the limp form in his arms as he walked back to his comrades.

"Drop her.  We've got other things to do."  Marguerite's tone caused Roxton and Malone to wince.

"Oh, you've been so kind.  I'm afraid I look a fright."  Isadore's eyes fluttered on cue.

"He's not buying it, sweetheart.  You've played this game once too often around us."  Veronica gave Marguerite an approving look at these words.

"Ah, let me assist you in standing."  Challenger always felt a bit awkward and out of his depth when a woman turned her wiles upon him.  Isadore clung most flatteringly to his arm.

Isadore smiled impartially on Malone and Roxton. She offered back the gun she had used.  It was one of Roxton's Webleys.  Then she stumbled.  Malone stepped forward and put his hand out to help steady the redheaded fortuneteller.  "You're always there to act as my hero."

Ned preened himself and blushed a bit.  "My pleasure."  

Veronica looked exasperated.

"I really need to have a talk with that boy."  Only Marguerite was close enough to hear the amused comment from the tall hunter.

"Better make it soon or Ned will have another lump for his collection."  Roxton's lips curved in acknowledgement to the linguist's sotto voce comment.

"As I started to say,  -  "

"We should check on our prisoners."  Veronica wasn't looking forward to further discussion on the Protector's Stone.

The scientist nodded, "Quite right," and obediently moved to the back of the wagon.

"Yes, the ride got a little bumpy for a while."  Roxton wasn't terribly concerned, but went to join Challenger.

"Apparently, very bumpy."  Challenger stood to the side to reveal the wagon's interior minus its former occupants.

"What did you do?"  Outraged, Veronica rounded on fortuneteller still clinging to Malone's arm.

"What did I do?"  

"Don't play innocent.  On you it's not believable."  Marguerite was at the other side of Isadore, furious.

"Surely you don't think – "  She appealed to the men.

"Your friends threatened Marguerite and Veronica."  Roxton's normally indulgent, amused tone with the fortuneteller was absent.

"That's something we take seriously."  Malone's voice was hard as well.

"You had best tell us what happened."  The stern voice was infrequently heard from Challenger.

Isadore dropped the seductive act.  "We grew up together.  Josef, Janos and I.  We played together as children.  How could I let them be brought back?  The theft of the Protector's Stone is a grave offense."

"They were going to use it to make a deal.  To fight the people to whom you're leading us."  Challenger considered this for a moment, then added, "At least we thought that's where you were taking us when you told us about the kumpania."

"It is.  Janos and Josef are with the rebels.  I prefer my life as it is, but I couldn't let them face the Kak and the Kris-Romani."

"What do you think, Challenger?"  Veronica watched the scientist as he pondered the gypsy's words.

"It could be true.  I don't know if we have any other options but to continue on."

"When we go in, we're going to be cautious, be armed and be ready to retreat at a moment's notice."  Roxton began to view it as a military campaign.

"Agreed."  Malone spoke for the others, who nodded.

Roxton nodded as well in acknowledgement.  By military standards they were a most mismatched force.  But the years on the plateau had given him a respect for the diverse battle skills of each of his companions.  Their differing talents and strengths managed to compliment each other. Together they'd faced and defeated incredible odds and extraordinary foes.  He could think of no others he'd rather have at his side in a fight.

***

"Isadore, there's something that's been puzzling me about these bandits."  Malone was putting wood on the campfire in preparation for an evening meal.

"What's that?"  The Queen of the Travelers seemed subdued.  No outrageous vamping, no flirtatious remarks.

"How did they know how to use our guns?"

The other explorers looked around, curious as to what she would say.  This question had been tossed around after their initial encounter with Kaysan's group.  Ned and Veronica had disposed of a small group of well-armed bandits some months earlier to that by using them as raptor bait.  Where these various armed bandits and their knowledge of firearms were coming from in an essentially primitive environment was perplexing.  Neither Summerlee nor Challenger could offer any reasonable hypothesis.  

"A few years before we met the first time, someone brought a group up here, to the plateau.  There were at least a dozen men.  They were hard men, who didn't plan to stay here.  The way they got here couldn't be used to return."  Isadore paused as she searched her memory.  

"At least that's how the tale went.  The leader of their expedition knew another away off, but before he could tell them, he was apparently killed by a t-rex."  She looked at Ned, who was quickly jotting down notes in his journal.  She waited for him to pause in his writing before continuing.  

"They found signs of the attack, although no body.  Without a way off, these men took care of themselves in the way they knew best.  Robbing, stealing, and killing.  Some of them joined the bandits in the forest.  Kaysan was one of them.  He fought the old bandit chief so he could take over."  Isadore grimaced at the memory.  The bandits had roamed the forest a long time.  Kaysan had made dealing with them a lot worse than it ever had been.

"What was the name of the leader of the expedition?"  Malone was certain that between Challenger and Roxton they knew most of the likely leaders of scientific or adventure-oriented explorations.

"Maple – something, I think."

"Maple White?"  The scientist was stunned.  "Why would he bring such a group of men to the plateau?"

"Maybe he didn't have a choice about who to bring."  Marguerite offered her suggestion quietly, remembering a conversation in Shanghai years ago.

"What do you mean, Marguerite?"  Challenger looked over to the linguist who sat on log looking into the fire.

"The Zoological Society wouldn't have funded him, would they?"

"No, of course not!  He had less proof than I did."

"So he had to get the money from somewhere."

"And you think whoever funded him, dictated who he should bring."

"But why make him bring such vicious men."  Veronica asked.

"Not everyone funds an expedition for philanthropical reasons."  Marguerite answered quietly.

"As well we know."  Roxton put in somewhat sardonically.

Marguerite's lips pressed together and her eyes closed, trying to suppress the quick hurt she felt.  They had never forgiven her for wanting to collect gems.  In their minds, scientific glory, a trophy for the wall, published stories were all acceptable reasons.  That they would gain fame and make money was considered fair.  If she made money from her gems, it was wrong.  God help her if they ever learned the rest.

"It's always better when an investment pays off."  Marguerite managed the comment with a light mocking tone so the others didn't notice her distress.  _"Keep up that reputation, Marguerite!"_   Her thoughts were self-derisive.  Roxton felt a twinge of guilt for his words.

"Let's fill the canteens at that stream back there."  Roxton's suggestion was an obvious peace offering since she could take advantage of the task to wash up.  He smiled and put a hand out to help her rise.

***

"Are you sure you're okay?"  Malone knelt at Veronica's side, the campfire picking out highlights in their blonde hair.  The meal had been cleared away and it was full dark.

"Yeah, Ned.  I'm not as tired as I was the last time."

"Remember what Challenger said.  Get some rest tonight."  No matter what else was between them, the reporter reflected, she was still his friend.

"It's not like the rest of you are giving me any choice."  She leaned back against a boulder.

Marguerite, overhearing their conversation, stepped away to allow them more privacy.  Lately their two younger companions had seemed at cross-purposes.  Perhaps a little time together might let them recognize what they wanted.  She continued her survey of the camp perimeter.  First watch was usually the easiest.  Everyone took some time to settle down for the night.  The campfire tonight was for protection, not warmth.  The temperature had climbed on the plain and without the shade the ground retained the heat of the day contributing to the warmth of the night.

"And how are you tonight?"  Stopping at the far edge of the camp, she stroked the nose of Isadore's horse.  The appreciative animal lifted its head as if to encourage her caress. 

"Another male falls victim to the famous Krux charm."

Marguerite kept her back to Roxton as her eyes gleamed.  "I've always found gelding makes a male much more manageable."

"Ouch.  Should I be worried?"  The confident humorous tones belied the comment.  His finger stroked the line of her cheek as he stood behind her; grateful she had forgiven his casually cruel words earlier.

"Not if you don't give me any trouble."  The horse, deciding he was being neglected, nudged the linguist forcefully.  She stumbled back into Roxton.  His arms caught her and steadied her.

"I knew that was a smart animal."  His arms held her close despite her half-hearted attempts to move away.

"John, I'm on watch."  There was a laugh in her voice. 

"You need something to watch out for."  His lips nuzzled her neck, below her ear.  Her breath caught in her throat.

The grass rustled.  Roxton spun around, pulling one of his Webleys.  Isadore stopped in her tracks; held her hands out palms forward to show they were empty except for some fruit.

"Looking to make a quick get away?"  Marguerite stepped around to Roxton's side amazed once again at how rapidly the man could put himself between her and a potential threat.

"I told you, I'd take you to the kumpania."

"Why are you here?"

"Just checking on my horse.  He had a rough time between bandits and raptors scaring him."  The fortuneteller offered the fruit to the eager animal.

"He's a fine animal."  Roxton holstered his pistol.

"You seem to have a way with animals, Lord Roxton.  I never could have kept him from bolting today.  He needed someone with a great deal of strength."  The purr was back.

Roxton was amused.  Not since he'd been a very young man had he fallen for the standard lines.  Although he had certainly taken up any number of offers couched in those terms in the past.  It was how the game was played.  And it had been a game at which he once excelled.  Oddly, however, he was no longer even tempted.  There was only one target in his sights and the cost of losing her could not be borne.

"Ahem."  The aforementioned target cleared her throat.  "If you're done here, I suggest you return to your bed.  Alone."  Roxton's smile was a trifle smug listening to his lady warn off Isadore.  

Isadore was a practical woman.  One didn't travel the plateau without developing an appreciation of the realties of life.  Dalliance with the very attractive hunter was not going to be in her future.  In their past encounter she had seen a bond between the dark haired couple.  At that time Roxton had not been above allowing his eyes to wander, willing to indulge in light flirtation.  Even then, however, she knew he was not seriously interested.  Now the couple's bond was stronger and the pair was more devoted to each other.  Even without an object to read Isadore could tell that despite the coming trials the tie between the two would be strengthened.

"Good night."  Isadore lost none of her panache as she sauntered away.

"You had best get some sleep, Lord Roxton.  You're watch isn't that far off."

"At the slightest hint of trouble, come get me.  I'm worried about that pair Isadore let escape."

"I'll be fine, John."  She stretched up to place a kiss on his cheek.  

He considered coaxing a more demonstrative token of affection, but resigned himself to the fact that this was neither the time nor the place.  Given their track record, he could almost guarantee an attack the moment he took her lips.  "Good night, my queen." The teasing endearment brought a smile to her lips and the hunter kissed her forehead.

***

"This is most amazing."   Challenger looked about the encampment, enthralled.  It had taken most of another day's travel to reach the Rom's kumpania.

"What is a kumpania, Professor?"  Malone was busy taking mental notes of everything so he could describe it in his journal later.

"The word means a group of Roma travelling or living together in a territory.  It usually implies some type of economic and residential association."

"Who are all these different people?"  Different styles, different languages assailed the reporter's eyes and ears.  Wagons were placed randomly in the area in cheerful disarray.  People bustled back and forth.  Children ran underfoot.  A polyglot of languages could be heard.  

"Apparently this is a mix of cultures, some Romani, some of the Irish nomads known as Travelers, a few others."

"Do you think they met here on the plateau?"  Veronica joined them gazing over the bustling activity.

"Very possibly, all these groups have a common basis in a nomadic lifestyle.  It would make sense that they join forces.  A thorough anthropological study would be necessary to track the origins and subsequent assimilating of cultural identities.  Given the remote nature of the plateau, it provides a wonderfully isolated environment for tracking –"

"George!  Let's not lose sight of our purpose."  Marguerite came up in time to save Malone and Veronica from Challenger's lecture.  Roxton and Isadore trailed behind her.

"Well, then that will be sufficient for today, perhaps after this is all settled."  Challenger gave a gracious smile to Isadore.  "Can you take us to your elder, the Kak?"  He offered her his arm.

"What's Kak mean anyway?"  Roxton's quiet question was for Marguerite's ears.

"Literally, it means 'uncle'."

"Does that mean they're all one family?"  Veronica drew up on the other side of Marguerite.

"At one point probably, but not necessarily anymore."

"You mean, that the term is just a holdover when they traveled more in family groups?"  The reporter was close on their heels.

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Judging by the looks we're getting, it's not one big happy family at the moment."  It was apparent as Roxton called their attention to it, that the looks the explorers were receiving were not amicable.

"Any ideas?"  Malone kept an eye on the growing discontent that surrounded them.

"Keep your hands away from the weapons.  Don't give them any reason to attack."  Roxton was in command mode.

"With our weapons we could shoot our way out of here."

"Malone, if you have a death wish, can you leave us out of it?"  Marguerite was too nervous to be tactful, which she rarely was even at the best of times.

"Ned, remember what Challenger said before with the Hagans.  It's the same here.  We need to avoid a fight."  Veronica looked closely at the reporter's obstinate face.

"We have enough ammunition."  The reporter was unwilling to concede that a more diplomatic approach might serve them better.

Veronica looked at him angrily.  Marguerite looked across at Roxton, for once unsure as to what to say.

"Ned, sometimes firepower isn't the deciding factor."  Roxton's voice was soft.  "Sometimes you can't kill the problem."  

Ned looked at the hunter unhappily.  This was the man who normally charged in guns blazing.  The man he wanted to be like.  "I thought you said we'd go in armed."

"We are armed and if we have to, we'll fight our way out, but let's keep that as a last resort."

"Maybe we can settle this without a wholesale slaughter."  Marguerite watched the reporter closely, not satisfied that he was convinced.

Veronica was still angry with Malone.  Her whole stance showed her displeasure with the young explorer.  Seeing no support among his friends, Ned grudgingly nodded his head.

"All right, let's see what this Rom leader has to say."  Roxton led the way to catch up with Isadore and Challenger.

They could have taken their time.  As they reached Challenger, Isadore left him with two obvious guards.  She went alone to a larger, more ornate wagon, set slightly apart from the others.

"She said she'd talk to the Kak first.  She's sure he'll want to speak to us."  Challenger studied the kumpania as he related the information to his friends.

***

"Isadore, what trouble have you brought this time?"  The elderly man looked out the portal of the wagon that served him as living space and as a mark of his office.

"I'm about to return something you managed to misplace."

"How did you know?"  Hope warred with suspicion in the old man's face.

"I can read the signs."

"Save it for the gadje."

"Some old….friends of mine, came across it and looked me up to return it."

"So where is it?"  
  


"They still have it.  They used it."

"No problem, we'll make that one a part of the tribe and that'll be an end to it."  A healthy sense of pragmatism was essential when leading a tribe across the wilds of the plateau. 

"If only it were that simple.  It seems like two of them can control the stone."

"Isadore, who have you brought?"

"I wish I knew.  The dark-haired woman's gift I sensed the last time I met her.  She changed the fair-haired man's destiny."

"Are you serious?"

"I saw his death, I described the manner of his final moments.  It wasn't like most visions where I see the symbols with room for change or interpretation.  I saw the heart was ripped from him.  His beating heart.  There was no doubt.  It was death.  The end of his life was clear.  She turned the heart that was ripped out into a simple piece of jewelry and his life was spared."

"Impressive, a power that can change destiny.  I take it she's the one using the stone?"

"No, she can use it, but it's the other woman who has called forth the spirits."

"What of her power?"

"I simply don't know.  It wasn't there before.  But now it is.  It seems the barest ripple on the surface of a deep pond.  The power she has is just awakening, but I've seen it grow each day."

"Do you recognize the power?" 

"Not from my own experience, but from the description from those who taught me and from the way she can use the stone," Isadore paused and looked in to the eyes of the tribal elder, "I think she could be the next Protector."  The two nomads saluted, back of the fist to the forehead and than inwards on the chest.

"And you left her there?  We must make her welcome."

"No, I don't think she knows. And the signs show that we're not suppose to tell her."

"We shouldn't disturb the course of events.  That much is true."  The older man thought for a moment.  "The Protector will be revealed when the time is right.  We'll have them stay."

"There is more, Kak."  His nod gave her permission to continue.  "All of them have been through some kind of death and returned.  There are traces of the otherworld on all of them.  Most particularly the young fair-haired man.  We need to be cautious in handling them."

"Let me meet them.  Later we shall summon the Kris-Romani."

"Be warned, they won't be manipulated like others we've dealt with."

The Kak nodded, but was clearly unconvinced that the gadje were as formidable as Isadore seemed to think.

Isadore slipped out and went to escort their guests.  "The Kak is delighted to be able to speak with such impressive guests."  She said something to the guards, but so quietly that Marguerite could not overhear the words.  "Please come in."

"They're letting us keep our guns?"  Malone's question was whispered to his companions.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Malone."

"I don't know, Roxton, it makes me suspicious."  

"Everything makes you suspicious, Marguerite.  Perhaps they trust us."  The hunter didn't sound convincing however.

"Or maybe they don't have any fear of our weapons."  Challenger comment had the others exchanging looks.

"In which case, what are we up against?"  Veronica looked around at the colorful wagons scattered around and the people going about their business, before entering the Kak's wagon.

"Mishtó-avilián tu!  Welcome to our home."  The tall man was slightly older than Challenger, but stockier in his build.  His expression was genial; the red hair color he shared with Isadore was now more grey than anything else.  By his looks he could be her uncle in truth.  

"I'm Professor George Challenger."  He offered his hand, with a smile.  "These are my colleagues, Lord John Roxton, Miss Marguerite Krux, Mr. Edward Malone, and Miss Veronica Layton."

"You have our gratitude for journeying all this way.  We are happy to extend our hospitality to you."

"That's most kind of you."  Challenger remained as the spokesperson for the group.

"Not at all, I understand you are returning our treasure."

"Yes, but we have one condition."

A frown crossed the Kak's face at the scientist's words.  "What condition is that?"

"We want to ensure that neither one of our companions is tied to that stone.  We don't want anyone else thinking they can use them to control the power."

"A wise precaution.  Let me consult with the Kris-Romani.  That is our council of elders.  I'm sure we can help you dissolve the connection your friends may have formed."  The elder smiled at the group, his eyes assessing Veronica and Marguerite.   "But for now let us offer you our hospitality.  We can offer you a meal and places to stay."

"One place to stay will be sufficient."  Keeping their group together in an unknown situation was a priority for the hunter.

"Our customs dictate separate quarters for unmarried men and women.  We will provide two wagons."

"No wonder Isadore is out on the trail so often."  Veronica muffled her laughter at Marguerite's comment in her ear.

"I don't like this, Challenger.  It could be a ploy to get at Veronica and Marguerite."  Roxton's voice didn't carry further than his companions.

"Oh, there's a lovely thought."  Marguerite's discomfort with that idea was all too apparent.

"Remember Josef and Janos.  They wanted both the stone and Veronica."  Malone added.  

"Perhaps, I can offer a solution."  Challenger raised his voice to carry to the Rom leader.  "We'll agree to separate quarters but the wagons must be next to each other."  Turning to his companions he lowered his voice. "We'll stand watch as usual."

"That is agreeable.  Isadore, please be so kind as to look after our honored guests."

The Kak, watched as Isadore escorted the explorers away, then signaled to one of the guards.  "Bring the elders here."

***

The three men and two women sat in the Kak's wagon.  

 "We need to understand how the rakli is using the stone and able to share power with another."

"They may not wish to show us."

"We will not give them a choice."

"This is not the way we teach our children to live among others."  The Kak was reluctant to use force.

"This time it must be this way!"

"Tonight we will …. encourage the one called Veronica to show us how to use the stone."

**_To be continued_**


	5. Chapter 5 of 5 Conclusion

****

Night of November 19

by rann

_Disclaimer and other notes:  See Chapter 1_

Chapter 5 - Conclusion

"Quite the scene."  Roxton looked out over the gaily-dressed members of the kumpania.  

"They're certainly feeding us well."  Ned dug into the stew he'd been served where he sat next to Roxton on a log.

"Marguerite, we'd better not."  Roxton's voice was only for her ears as she was about to accept a cup of wine."

She waved away the offer and rolled her eyes at her companion.  "Spoilsport." 

"You're the one who told me not to accept anything to drink." 

"Hey, Marguerite, isn't that Mara and her family?"  Veronica walked over and pointed to the other side of the brightly burning campfire.  The linguist nodded. 

"I wonder why they're here?"  Ned put his plate down and looked around for his journal.  

"They didn't say anything on the trail about coming here, did they?"  Veronica looked around at the journalist.

Ned shook his head.  "Marguerite, come with me and talk to them, since her parents don't speak English.  Let's see why they're here."

Looking somewhat put upon, Marguerite stood to join Malone in seeking out the family from the trail.  "Remember your words about caution." Her words were directed to Roxton as she inclined her head in the direction of Isadore, who was ambling toward them.

"No wine, my friends?"  Isadore stood by Veronica and Challenger.

"We'll do without tonight."  There was no mistaking the sternness in Veronica's voice.

"Your vintage seems to be a little overwhelming for our tastes."  Roxton's tone was somewhat harsh.  He disliked being made a fool, particularly if it put his companions in harm's way.

"I'll see if we can arrange something else.  We wouldn't want you to find us lacking in anyway."  The young woman stroked the scientist's arm.

***

"I thought we said no wine?  Was Isadore that persuasive?"  Marguerite threw the question out as she returned to the others, Malone trailing behind her, Mara on his arm.  
  


"It's not wine, it's some kind of fruit drink.  A little too sweet for my taste, but no problems yet."  Roxton offered his cup to her.

"I drank a cup, Marguerite, and so far no side-effects.  Actually, it was remarkably refreshing.  One of the council of elders, the Kris-Romani, brought it."  Challenger was quite pleased with himself, having had the opportunity to discuss some of the tribes' various histories.  He was jotting down some details in his notebook.  "According to him the stone was imbued with a spirit to protect them on their journeys.  He told me that the gem was brought with them from Europe."

"That explains the high-quality workmanship on the stone."

"He described the wheel engraved on the stone.  Said it was a chakra.  With all the details he knew about the stone, I'm sure it must be theirs."

"Mara, what brings you here?"  Veronica held out the cups that had been left for Marguerite and Ned to the pair, since the linguist was sharing the hunter's cup.

"It is a most interesting place.  My family and I have traveled alone too long.  With all the changes that Isadore told us about, we decided we would like to take our place in the tribe again."

"How did you find it?"  Malone had his journal open.

"There was the patrin.  But, truly, I felt drawn to this place.  My grandmother told me I would one day be here.  My parents always knew I had a trace of the power, like my mother, so they listened to my feelings."  Her eyes had become unfocused as she remembered her grandmother's words.  She looked at them again and was once again just a young woman intent on flirtation.  "Besides such interesting people seemed to be heading here."  She smiled beatifically at Malone who beamed in return.  She looked across at Roxton but her smile dimmed as he returned it abstractedly, more interested in Marguerite's opinion of the drink.

"It's very nice."  She offered the cup back to the hunter.

After a sip, he returned it to her.  "I prefer something less cloying."  The look in his eyes let her know he wasn't referring to the drink.  "Something with more bite in it."

"Always the adventurous sort, Lord Roxton."  Marguerite responded to the gleam in his eyes with a playful smile.  He waved back her offer of the cup, indicating she could finish it.

"It's been a long day, I'm turning in."  Challenger tucked away his notes and touched his hat as his way of bidding the others good night.

"I should return to my family.  I think the dawn will shed a new light on our lives."  Her voice held a faraway tone.  "It was good to talk to you again, …Ned."  Mara said his name hesitantly. "You're very brave to risk so much for your comrades." 

"I found the stories of your life wandering on the plateau most fascinating.  Thank you."  The reporter was now anxious to get rid of the younger woman, knowing his companions were going to tease him unmercifully, judging by the smiles that had popped up on their faces."

"Yes, Ned, your bravery inspires us all."  Predictably it was Marguerite who got the first dig in.

"Have yourself an admirer there, hey Neddy-boy!" 

Ned laughed with the others.  "I'm going to bed.  It's been a pretty tiring day."  Malone decided to concede the game, before Veronica was able to get her jabs in.  

"Me, too."  The jungle girl yawned.  "I'll take the watch after yours, Roxton."  Veronica made her way to the nearer wagon that had been set aside for their use.  Ned stopped her at the steps of the wagon to bid her a more quiet good night.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"It's been a long day, that's all."

"Actually, I'm not bad.  Challenger was right, that fruit drink was refreshing.  You're not tired?"

"I'm okay.  I could take this watch for you."

"I'd never hear the end of it from Veronica."

"At least let me walk the perimeter with you once and make sure everything is okay."

The dark haired couple circled the two wagons.  The wooden side awnings were up on both wagons; the doors open to let the cooler night air in.  The interiors were dark as their companions sought their rest.  The others in the encampment seemed to be settling down.  Most of the fires were banked.

Roxton stopped in the darker shadow cast by the wagons so they were scarcely visible by anyone else who might still be stirring in the camp.

"It looks safe enough, John.  Now you better get your rest."

The hunter stroked the hair from the side of her face and studied her eyes.  "If you get too tired, call me early."  He smiled, "Or if you get lonely."  He bent his head to collect a good night kiss.

From inside the wagon a snore broke the silence disrupting the mood.  

"If this keeps up you might not get much sleep."

"The old boy must really be tired, to make this much noise."

***

"Roxton."  The sharp whisper penetrated his dream.  "John."  The whisper was more insistent.  He decided the problem couldn't be too urgent, if she was still making an effort to be quiet.  Her next step would be to give him a shake.  He thought about trying to pull her into his arms but the proximity of Malone and Challenger made that impractical.  

"Everything alright, Marguerite?"  Sitting up, he reached for his holsters and began to shrug them on.

"A veritable ocean of calm.  It's just your watch."  That surprised the hunter.  Usually his internal alarm clock was better than that.  When he set himself to wake up he usually did or was on the verge of it.  This time his sleep was a bit deeper than normal.

"Anything of interest occur?"

"Nothing except trying to keep myself awake."  Roxton noted the damp edges of her hair around her face.  Apparently she had resorted to splashing water on her face.  "I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?"  He took her arm to steady her on the steps of the wagon.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure.  Now you better let me go, unless you're planning to tuck me in."

"An intriguing possibility."  For once his lady didn't rise to the bait.  He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and watched her lay down.  She seemed to fall asleep almost immediately.  Something was wrong here.  

When they had been drugged before the effects were instantaneous or practically so.  Tonight they had a meal and remained talking for a while.  The desire for sleep had seemed a natural, gradual thing after the strenuous days they had experienced.  He was shaking off the effects of sleep without a great deal of trouble; perhaps he was overly suspicious.  He walked around the wagons, looking and listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary.  The normal jungle noises continued unabated.  He saw no one wandering around the encampment.  

About an hour into his watch, he still hadn't shaken his suspicions.  "Enough of this back and forth.  Challenger, you'll have to forgive me, you're about to get an early wake-up call."

Entering the wagon, he was struck again by the snores coming from his two fellow explorers.  "Challenger!  Challenger!"  He shook the scientist by the shoulder.  "Wake up!"

"Who  -  What -  Roxton, is that you?"  The scientist tried to force his eyes open.

"Wake up, Challenger, I think we've been drugged."

The scientist's eyes fluttered and he tried to sit-up.  "Give me a minute."  His eyes closed and he slumped down again.  Roxton took a look at Malone and realized that if he slept through this commotion, he wasn't going to be any help.

Without any further hesitation, the hunter went to the other wagon.  "Marguerite! Veronica!"  Their breathing was heavier than normal.  He shook each of them.  Veronica began to stir.  The hunter realized that Marguerite's face was dotted with beads of perspiration.  As he focused on the dark haired beauty, he missed the steps behind him, until the blow knocked him out.

***

Veronica stirred, an acrid smell penetrating her nostrils.  "Marguerite, what's going on?"  Her voice was still sleepy.  

"Please wake up.  We want to talk to you."

Veronica's eyes popped open at the unfamiliar voice.  She jerked her head away from the bowl being held under her head.  She sat up and held her head in her hands and tried to focus her eyes.  

The Kak and four others sat nearby.

"What did you do to me?"  Veronica's eyes flashed in anger.

"You need to tell us about the stone."

"Not until I find out what's going on."  Veronica felt for her knives, but not surprising both the knives at her waist and in her boot were gone.

"Perhaps we can use other means to persuade you.  We have one of your friends here."  One of the Rom moved to reveal Roxton sprawled on the floor.

"Roxton, are you okay?"  Veronica turned towards the downed hunter.  

"I don't think you should move, yet."  One of the Rom women placed her hand warningly on Veronica's shoulder.  "Wake him up."

A pitcher of water was dumped on Roxton's head.  

"Oooh, not again."  The hunter rubbed the back of his head. He looked around and a frisson of fear went through him.  "Marguerite?"  Looking at the Roma he demanded.  "What have you done to Marguerite?"

"Your friends are safe. You all are.  The other woman was moved to the wagon with the two men.  They'll stay together so you can be sure no harm comes to her.  We have no desire to hurt you.  We would never have hit you but we must understand about the stone."

"You could have just asked."  Veronica was unforgiving. 

"If we can see you with the stone, we can understand the nature of your power and how it works with the stone."

"It won't do you any good in the middle of the night."  The Rom leaders quailed under the jungle beauty's tone.

"We need the stone first.  Where is it?  We've looked through your packs.  We looked through everything you own."  The Kak spoke for the first time.

"I don't know where it is."  

"You must tell us.  Help us find it."

"If you want our help we need to be sure our friends are okay.  Neither Challenger nor Malone were stirring when I tried to wake them.  Marguerite looked very pale and ill."  Roxton's graveled tones were a sure indication of his anger.

Disturbed glances were exchanged between the Rom.  "The potion should not make anyone ill, it just encourages sleep.  We were careful not to give anyone too much.  It was in the fruit juice.  We gave you a bit more than the others, but obviously not enough."

"Marguerite drank most of mine."  Roxton tried to get up; but a knife was put at his back.  "You have to let me go to her."  His voice was urgent.  He checked his holsters, but as he expected they were empty.

"We'll send someone to check on her.  We'll bring her around."  One of the Rom went to the doorway and spoke to someone outside.

"Tell us about the stone while we wait."  Veronica decided to try and distract Roxton before he did something foolish.

***

"Challenger, Marguerite wake up!"  Malone woke in the wagon surprised to find Marguerite and no Roxton.

"What did you say before, Roxton?"  The scientist's voice was groggy.  

"No, Professor, it's me, Malone."

"It must have been a dream.  I thought Roxton was in here saying something about being drugged."

"It may not have been a dream.  Someone put Marguerite in here and she doesn't look good."

Challenger scrambled over to the linguist's side searching for a pulse.  "Oh, I don't like this.  Based on her breathing and her pulse, I think she's been overdosed with some kind of laudanum-like derivative."

"What can we do?"  

"Let's start by waking her up.  Get some water."  Ned nodded, but at the door he was stopped.  He realized then that his pistol and rifle were missing. 

"Challenger, I don't think they want us to leave."  Looking past the reporter, the scientist saw two men with crossbows.

***

Several of elders exchanged looks.  "What could it hurt?"  No one could think of a reason to deny the request.

"What do you want to know about the stone?"

"What kind of animal is supposed to come out of it."

"It depends on the wielder of the stone and the need that they face."  One of male elders answered.

"It would be an animal that you know well, one whose behavior you understand."  One of the women added.

"Most often it is an animal that has made a great impact on you."

"A t-rex certainly makes an impact on you."  Roxton tossed the comment back as he continued to stare fixedly out the wagon.  He had an insistent desire to rush the guards and run to his companions' aid.  Certainly Veronica and he could make short work of the few men they had guarding them.  The problem was any move on their part would most assuredly result in vengeance against their comrades.  The Rom leaders had identified himself and Veronica as the most adept fighters.  They also knew, probably courtesy of Isadore, that Marguerite, Malone and Challenger were excellent hostage material and could be used to neutralize the threat the two hunters posed.

"The animal might be one you know as a threat or as an ally."  The first woman expanded a bit on the potential of the stone.

"The strength of the wielder can also decide what kind of animal appears."

"As one uses the stone more, the stories say the wielder can pick the animal he or she needs and exercise great control over it."

"What do you mean, 'the stories say'?"  That phrase jumped out at Veronica causing a disturbing feeling.

Again the elders exchanged looks.  "We haven't had anyone who could wield the stone for years.  Since I was a very young man."  The Kak admitted the last to them in a very quiet voice.

***

"Please we need something for our companion.  She's very ill."  The two Rom guards looked at each other, not comprehending Challenger's words

"Let me through, I can help her."  An old woman came up and spoke to the two men in their own language.   One nodded and stood aside.  The other held up his crossbow in obvious warning to Malone and Challenger.

"Let me see what we got here."  Looking at Marguerite's pale face, pulling up her eyelids the woman nodded to her self.  She reached in to a pouch she wore and pulled several packets of herbs.  She pointed at a bowl and Malone handed it to her.  Challenger stayed at her side watching her actions carefully.  "I need water."

"We don't have any here and your guards wouldn't let us get any."  Malone's tone was stiff.  Worry over Veronica, Roxton and Marguerite was straining his normally even temper.

The old woman raised her voice and said something to the guards.  One of them stepped a few feet away and returned with a jug of water.  Pouring some into the bowl, she stirred the contents.  "We need to get her to drink some of this."

Challenger sighed.  He didn't like giving concoctions he hadn't prepared to his friends.  But he didn't see that there was much choice.  Raising the unconscious woman up and supporting her shoulders, he watched as the old woman coaxed Marguerite into swallowing a bit.  

Coughing and sputtering a bit, Marguerite became aware she was resting against someone.  "John?"  Her voice came out bit breathless from her coughing.

"No, Marguerite, I'm afraid it's just me."  

"George, what's going on?"  She looked around saw Malone and the old woman.  "Who's she and where are Roxton and Veronica?"

***

"That's why the two who stole the stone were taking it up river.  They were looking for someone who could use the bloody thing."  Roxton's temper was frayed.

"And why you're so interested in why I can handle the gem."  Veronica concluded.

"And your friend as well, if what we were told is true."

"She's not going to be handling anything, unless she's cured.  Let me go to her."  Roxton was nearing his breaking point.

"She'll be fine.  We gave you our word.  We want her well, since she can use the stone."  The Kak tried to reassure the tall hunter.

"Your friends will remain in good condition, …if you help us."  The not so subtle threat from the quietest of the male elders had Roxton and Veronica tensing.

***

"So you poison us and now expect help."

"It wasn't poison.  It was just a sleeping draught.  Now you must tell us where the stone is."

"We don't have it."  Challenger said quickly.

"Where did it go?  You had it when you got here."  The old woman eyed the scientist suspiciously.

"We don't have it now."  Marguerite wasn't sure where the stone was, but if Challenger didn't want them believing they had it, she'd had best take over.  Her companions had many talents, but deception was her strong suit.  "One of your people must have taken it.  Again."  The old woman stiffened at the reminder of how it went missing the first time.  Marguerite smiled to herself, nothing like putting the opposition on the defensive.

"That's not possible.  The ones who searched are trusted."

"Maybe, but let's talk possibilities here.  Say, the stone did turn up, would you let us walk away?"

"The three," the old woman measured Marguerite with her eyes and amended, "the four of you could go.  We would just need Veronica to stay."

"We're not leaving her!"  Malone's anger was bubbling over.  Marguerite waved him back.  One negotiator was preferred to keep things moving.

"Not acceptable.  It's all of us."

"You don't understand!  We need to learn how the power works to use the stone.  We have some knowledge but not enough."

"Now maybe we can work a deal here.  Professor Challenger is quite remarkable.  He's had the stone in his possession for several days.  More than enough time for him to have discovered the most crucial secrets.  If all of us were to leave, I'm sure the professor would be willing to explain anything you need to know."

From behind the old woman's back, Challenger tried to signal Marguerite that he only had the most rudimentary knowledge.  Marguerite ignored him.

The old woman considered Marguerite's words.  "Let me talk to the Kris-Romani.  Perhaps we can...'work a deal'."

As the old woman left the wagon door was locked.  Only the opening under the awning gave them a view into the kumpania.  

"Marguerite, are you crazy?  I can't tell them that much."

"Make something up, for heaven's sake, George!  It's either that or we pretend we're leaving Veronica and I don't think they'd believe that.  This way we've got a little time."

"I take it you do know where the stone is."  Malone looked at the scientist.

"Of course, I took the precaution of hiding it outside the wagon during our supper hour."

"George, that was very devious.  I'm proud of you."  Marguerite was feeling more herself with each passing moment.   "Now let's think about getting out of here.  We're probably being used as leverage to keep Roxton and Veronica in line."  

Malone turned from where he'd been studying the encampment.  "The guards are still out there."  Challenger and Marguerite watched the route of the guards, who dutifully paced back and forth as pair, coming under the edge of the awning.

"If we could knock the two of them out at the same time, we could make our escape."

"Great idea, Marguerite."  Malone was just slightly sarcastic.  "But just how do you think we can do that?"

"I may have a idea."  The two turned to look at the scientist.  "I noticed when studying the wagon earlier this evening the awning is held up by single hook above us."

"If it's above us how do we knock it down?"  

"If we have an object of sufficient density that is hurled with at a reasonably high velocity at the appropriate angle, we can plot the trajectory such that a series of subsequent collisions will redirect the object's path and cause it to collide with the awning's support, thereby allowing gravity to take it's course."

Malone looked blank at Challenger's answer to his question.  

"You mean a billiard shot."  Marguerite could not only translate the unknown languages of plateau inhabitants; she could also clarify for her fellow explorers the words of the sometimes equally incomprehensible visionary.

"Exactly.  You can throw a ball with some degree of force can't you, Malone."

"I've taken down a runner trying to make it from second base to home on a deep fly."

Challenger seemed slightly taken aback at this statement.

"Roxton told me it was the American version of cricket."  The linguist offered in way of an explanation.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the sport of baseball, Marguerite.  My father's good friend, Abner Doubleday, invented the game."

"I can throw a ball hard, but I'm not a billiard player, so cushion shots are a little out of my league, Challenger.  Pool was my game."

"Pool, not covering basic scientific formulas, such as gunpowder.  Mark my words, we're looking at the decline of civilization with today's education."

"If Challenger can tell you the exact spot to throw whatever he's found here, do you think you can do it?"

"I had a hell of an arm when I played the outfield."

"All right, Malone, take a look at that tree there.  Just above the second branch, to the right of center.  I estimate you will have to throw this at a velocity upwards of seventy-five miles an hour."

"Can do, Professor."

"As soon as they pass on their next round, throw the rock.  The sound will make them stop and turn.  They shouldn't pay any attention to us, since the sound will be a short distance away from us."

Malone fixed his eyes on his spot.  He relaxed his muscles, as his companions tensed.  One throw and a crack sounded.  The guards stopped and turned slightly facing outwards towards the sound.  Another crack, followed by a third, and then one above their heads.  With a creak the wooden awing fell, knocking them down.

The three explorers pushed the awing away from the wagon's side slightly.  Ned slipped out, and held the awning up a bit so Challenger could get out, followed by Marguerite.  Quietly they let the awning fall back into place.   Pink streaks were appearing in the east.  

"Let's find our guns."  Unarmed, Marguerite felt too vulnerable.

"Wait, I want to collect the stone.  I buried it behind the wagon wheel here."  Ned and Marguerite watched nervously, expecting to be discovered any minute.

"Hurry, Challenger, it's getting light.  The camp is beginning to stir."  Malone watched as a few early souls were in the process of coaxing cooking fires from the banked embers left from the night before.  

"Got it."

"Not soon enough, I'm afraid."  Marguerite pointed across the camp where several men were looking at them.

***

The old woman had entered the wagon where Roxton and Veronica were held.  She addressed the council.  "They want to make a deal."

Roxton felt his heart start beating again.  He caught Veronica's eyes, who gave him a wry smile.  If their friends were proposing deals, that meant Marguerite was back up to snuff and setting the cat among the pigeons in her own inimitable manner.

The elders listened to the proposition dubiously.  Shouts from outside caused everyone to start.  Recognizing Malone's voice, Veronica grinned.  She and Roxton kicked out the door and took out the guards.  Dashing across the camp, they joined their friends as they struggled with the Rom.  

Malone and Challenger seemed to be holding their own.  Marguerite had taken one down with a rather large branch.  One came up behind her and grabbed her.  Roxton tapped him on the shoulder and caught him with a left cross.

"It's about bloody time you two showed up."

"Good to see you, too, Marguerite."  Roxton grinned as Marguerite used her branch effectively on the nearest assailant.

"We should make for the jungle."  Veronica flipped one attacker over her back into a second trying to sneak around.

"What about our guns?"  Malone was keeping two of their former captors busy.

Shouts and screams from the opposite side of the camp prevented a reply.  The rebels and the bandits had brought the battle to the encampment.  The two sides converged.  Families poured out into the fray.  Even with the families in the kumpania, the Roma were outfought.  The outcome was a foregone conclusion.  

The battle stilled.  The rebels and the bandits surrounded the explorers and the Roma.

Marguerite saw a flash of recognition in one of Kaysan's former seconds.  A quick retreat would be wise.  A crossbow stopped her movements.  

The new bandit leader looked at her closely.  "Josef and Janos said you had it.  Give it to me."

Nearby Isadore muttered imprecations on her two former playmates, regretting letting them escape.

Eyeing the crossbow held on her, Marguerite indicated Challenger's pack.  "What you want is in there.  The side pouch."  Challenger frowned at her, unhappy that she was turning the gem over to the rebels and bandits.

"You want me to put my hand in there."  The suspicion, with which he regarded the dark-haired beauty, demonstrated the impression she made on him in their last encounter.

"If you want what's in there, you will."  The linguist's voice was uncaring.

The bandit grinned.  "It must be a trap. I remember you.  You're the one Kaysan wanted.  You can't be trusted."

"Afraid?"  A bit of a taunt entered Marguerite's voice.

"I'm on to you.  You take it out.  You won't mind."

With a show of reluctance, Marguerite reached in to Challenger's pack.

"Hurry it up!"

The dark haired beauty gasped and the bandits drew back.  She spun and held her hand into the early morning sunlight.  Blue light flashed across the clearing.  No t-rex appeared.  No raptor.  Growls sounded from the dog that charged through clearing from the fading blue light.  Scuffles broke out as unexpected beast managed to catch the bandits off guard.

"Good heavens, it's a Chow.  A Chinese guard dog."  As usual, Challenger couldn't resist providing background information even as a battle raged around them.

"That's it?"  Roxton threw the question over his shoulder as he struggled with the bandit leader.

"It's not like it came with an instruction manual."  Marguerite twisted to keep the dog in her sight, ready to interfere if it went after an ally.

One of the bandits got past the hunter, but ran into a solid punch from the linguist.  Unfortunately she didn't have the strength of her comrades to knock him out decisively.  The bandit stumbled and grasped her hand holding the gem.  In her struggle it fell to the ground.  It gleamed tantalizing in the early morning light.

From behind her Mara ran forward and picked up the stone.  Holding it aloft to catch the sunlight her voice ran out.  "Come forth."

A blue radiance filled the clearing.  In the midst of the blinding light the distinctive roar of the t-rex echoed in their midst.  Friend and foe alike tried to determine where this invincible fighter was.

In the fading light the t-rex stood, its head swiveling as if trying to decide on its first meal.  One of the rebels started to retreat; the t-rex took a step.  Unable to watch anyone fall victim to this predator the hunter moved forward.  

"Halt!"  The young woman's voice ran out and the t-rex and snarling dog obeyed.  "Everyone put down your weapons."  The Rom tribe, the rebels and the bandits looked around, reluctant to comply.  

One of the bandits lifted his crossbow.  "Kill her and the t-rex will take you and then rampage unchecked."  The Kak spoke into the stillness that now pervaded the battlefield.  His eyes were glued to Mara.  It was as if her grandmother stood there, confident and strong.

With a move of her hand, Mara reminded them of the alternative to ending the battle.  Swords and bows fell to the ground.  

Mara assessed the combatants.  "You will now find a way to live in peace.  We will sit down together and work out our differences.  Grudges will be forgotten and forgiven."  Recalcitrant looks met her pronouncement.  "You can die for the past or you can live in the future."

"Moving away from the past is not an easy choice.  It takes bravery to accept change and look to compromise.  Battle does not build your homes and raise your children."  Challenger added his voice to the young woman's bid for peace.

"Perhaps something can be worked out."  At the words of one of the Rom elders nods of agreement slowly traveled around the clearing.

Apparently Mara and her family's fortune had changed.

***

"We thank you for your help."  The Rom elder watched the relief on the faces of the explorers as their weapons were handed back to them.

"It looks like you have someone more than capable of wielding your stone."  Veronica adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"No need for us."

"Not unless they want another dog running around."  Roxton's dry tone had his companions laughing.

"That's a good point.  Why a Chinese guard dog, Marguerite?"  Veronica was remembering some of the information passed on by the Rom elders about why a beast is called forth.

"I guess my thoughts just don't turn to raptors and t-rexes."  Marguerite avoided their eyes as she adjusted her pack.  No way would she describe the last run-in she had with a Chinese guard dog.  They just wouldn't understand.

As they turned to take their leave they were face to face with Isadore.

"Once again my handsome heroes have aided me."  Isadore's look included Challenger.  

"That means we'd better check the packs before we leave."  Marguerite's flippant tone brought a smile to Veronica's face.  The men stifled their amusement.

"Speaking for myself, Isadore, this has been a most fascinating interlude."  Challenger bowed with old-world courtesy over her hand.  "But it is more than time we head back home."

"Home?"  Veronica threw the comment back as they left the encampment.

"Home."  Malone's voice was firm.

finis

**Author's Notes**

Much of the inspiration for this story came from a few scenes in Fire in the Sky.  In the trip down the river, Roxton and Marguerite find two dead Zanga warriors, who are never accounted for. Also in a couple of scenes it looks as if someone is watching them based on the camera angles used and Roxton reacts to a sudden flight of birds as if someone is watching them.  

Some of the tension between Veronica and Malone was a foreshadowing of Hollow Victory.

Regarding Marguerite changing Malone's destiny:  Isadore, in Prophecy, remarks on Marguerite's power at the end of the episode.  During the day preceding the fight with the clawed beast, she not only described the event of the heart being ripped, she kept referring to it as Malone's death.  Given those two incidents, I decided that Isadore had seen Malone's death, but something interfered with it.  Marguerite parting with her locket, seemed out of character.  And so on such little things can we base a story thread.

I have adapted some material from the following sources.  Any inaccuracies are my own or for purposes of the plot.

**Gems: ** www gemhut com /iolite.htm 

**Irish nomads, The Travelers: **www geocities com /Paris/5121/ireland.htm

**The Rom: **"www.geocities.com/Paris/5121/vlib/"

**Language**

**Gadjo (or Gazhó, Gajó). **Male non-Roma, plural **Gadje.** The feminine form is **Gadji, **plural **Gadja** (Romanes). 

**Kak (also kako). **Uncle; respectful form of address for an older male person, usually the chief of a tribe (Romanes). 

**Kris-Romani.** Council of Roma elders (Romanes). 

**Kumpania.** Romanes word meaning a group of Roma travelling or living together in a territory in an economic and residential association. 

  
**Mishtó-avilián tu!**  -  Welcome

**Muló.** Dead or death (Romanes). 

**Mulaní (also mulanó, muló).** Ghost (Romanes). 

  
**Patrin (or pateran, pyaytrin, or sikaimasko).** Marker used by traveling Roma to tell others of directions, also used for passing on news using prearranged signals. Also, a leaf or page (Romanes). 

**Raklí.** Non-Roma girl (Romanes). 

**Sastimos (or Sastipé).** Meaning "to your health" or healthy, generally used as a greeting (Romanes). 


End file.
